On dit qu'il n'y a qu'une barrière entre l'amour et la haine
by Amandine Valentine
Summary: Cela faisait maintenant deux mois que la guerre contre Voldemort s'est achevée sur la victoire d'Harry face au mage noir le plus dangereux que le monde n'a jamais connue mais malgré tout, il y eut un miraculé à cette guerre: Severus Rogue. Etant donné que le maitre des potions n'a plus de logement, il va devoir cohabité pendant deux mois au square Grimault avec Harry et Hermione...
1. Note de l'auteur

**Note de l'auteur.**

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à Jo Rowling, sauf Christiane McDowell qui sort de mon imagination.**

**Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une agréable lecture. ^^**


	2. Le commencement d'une nouvelle vie

**Chapitre 1 : Le commencement d'une nouvelle vie.**

Quand j'ouvris les volets de ma chambre ce matin la, je pus m'apercevoir que le temps allait être orageux aujourd'hui, j'enfilais donc des vêtements chaud pour ne pas prendre froid lors de la cérémonie qui se déroulerai cet après midi. Non non, ce n'est ni un mariage ni un baptême, rien de tout cela. Nous sommes le 2 Mai 2000 et cela faisais deux ans jour pour jour que la guerre s'est achevé. Il y a deux ans, Harry a vaincu le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps: Voldemort. Beaucoup de gens ont encore peur de prononcer son nom, sans doute craignaient-ils que le simple fait de prononcer son nom le ressuscite. A leur place, j'aurais fais pareil mais ce n'étais pas la même chose quand on est la meilleure amie d'Harry Potter, celui qui a vaincu Tom Jedusor. Lorsque je fus arrivé dans la cuisine, il y avait Harry, Ron et le reste de sa famille enfin presque car ne l'oublions pas, Fred a perdu la vie au cour de la guerre et la famille avais du mal à se remettre de cette perte, en premier Georges son frère jumeaux qui avais perdu sa gaieté naturelle depuis ce triste évènement. Je dis bonjour a tout le monde et commença à manger le petit déjeuner que m'avais préparé Mrs Weasley tout en me disant que la guerre avais laissé des cicatrises profondes à tout ses acteurs en commençant par Harry qui se remettais difficilement d'une telle épreuve ajoutée à la disparition de beaucoup de nos amis. Remus, Tonks, Colin, Fred, Dobby, Sirius, Cédric, Hedwige et toutes les autres victimes de Voldemort. L'après midi arriva a grande vitesse et nous prenons la voiture que le Ministère a prêté à Mr Weasley pour le trajet. Je regardais Harry qui était à coté de moi, il paraissait tendu. Je lui demandai:

-Harry, est-ce que ça va aller?

- Oui, oui, ne t'Inquiète pas Mione. Ca va aller! Me répondit-il.

- Si tu as besoin de moi, n'hésite pas.

- Ne t'inquiète pas! Me fait-il en souriant

- D'accord! Fis-je en lui rendant son sourire.

Nous arrivâmes sur le lieu de la cérémonie; la communauté entière des sorciers était réunie et une estrade avais été mise en place pour les discours de Kingsley Shaklebolt qui avais gardé son poste de Ministre de la Magie et de Harry lui-même. J'aperçu un homme entièrement vêtu de noir dans le fond de la salle. Je lui adressais un salut de la main auquel il ne répondit pas, cela m'aurais étonnée de toute façon mais quand même après ce que je lui ai fais il pourrait prendre la peine de me saluer. Cet homme est Severus Rogue et c'est un miraculé de la guerre, il a failli mourir d'une morsure de Nagini, le serpent de Voldemort mais heureusement pour lui, j'ai été la au bon moment et je lui avais administré un antidote qui a pu le guérir de ses blessures. Il m'a remercié de son habituel ton froid et ce regard glacial qui été destinée à la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout que je suis mais ça m'a fait réellement plaisir. Je ne l'avais plus revue jusqu'à aujourd'hui. La cérémonie commença avec le discours de Kingsley suivi de celui d'Harry. Après cela nous nous rendîmes tous au cimetière pour y déposer des gerbes sur les tombeaux de nos amis disparus pour que le bien triomphe du mal. Je ne pus m'empêcher de verser quelques larmes de douleur en repensant à eux. Neville vint poser sa main sur mon épaule et me fis signe d'aller marcher un peu avec lui.

- Comment vas-tu Hermione? Me demanda Neville.

-Bien! Mais c'est dur de se dire que les personnes qui comptaient beaucoup pour moi sont...

-Je comprends, mes parents aussi comptaient beaucoup à mes yeux mais maintenant ils sont vengés et ce grâce à Mrs Weasley! Dit-il avec une lueur dans les yeux.

- Tu vas faire quoi maintenant?

-Et bien vu que le professeur Chourave est parti à la retraite, le professeur McGonagall m'a proposer son poste de professeur de Botanique.

- C'est super! Tu as accepté?

- Je ne sais pas encore! Je...j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur!

- Pourquoi tu ne serais pas à la hauteur? Tu étais le deuxième de la classe en Botanique et de plus tu as aidé Harry pour le tournoi des Trois Sorciers tu t'en souviens?

- Oui, mais...

- Il n'y a pas de mais à avoir! C'est bien ta passion la Botanique?

- Oui, bien sur...

- Je suis sure que tu seras un professeur remarquable, encore plus que le professeur Lupin en son temps, lui, il enseignait sa matière avec passion car il adorait la Défense contre les forces du Mal et toi tu seras comme lui car ta passion c'est la Botanique.

- Merci Hermione, je crois que je vais accepter! Grace à toi, j'ai pu comprendre l'intérêt que je porte à enseigner la Botanique, à vouloir transmettre ma passion à d'autres personnes. Et toi dans tout ça?

- Je vais commencer des études pour devenir médicomage l'année prochaine mais avant je veux prendre le temps de débuter une nouvelle vie, maintenant que la guerre est terminée. Je te laisse Harry et la famille Weasley m'attend et Luna semble t'attendre aussi.

- Merci a toi aussi Hermione et à bientôt!

- A plus!

Je rejoignis Harry et la famille de Ron et nous repartions au 12 Square Grimault avec cette décision dans ma tête. Oui, je vais prendre le temps de commencer une nouvelle vie, de me reconstruire, moi et mon cœur après cette épouvantable guerre.

La voiture s'éloigna sous le regard d'un homme en noir qui avait écouté toute la conversation d'Hermione et de Neville.


	3. Un locataire imprévu

**Chapitre 2 : Un locataire imprévu.**

Nous rentrâmes au square Grimault plus tard que prévus car Harry avait besoin de faire quelques achats au Chemin de Traverse et la Famille Weasley en a profité pour aller au magasin que Georges tenait seul désormais. Ce soir-la le repas fut copieux comme le sont ceux de Mme Weasley d'habitude, ensuite nous parlâmes de tout et de rien durant une bonne partie de la soirée puis nous partons dormir. Cette nuit la ne fut pas paisible; j'ai fait un très horrible cauchemar; je me voyais faisans un discours durant la cérémonie et les gens ne m'écoutaient pas; ils semblaient dormir. Non, ils ne dormaient pas, ils étaient morts; il y avait du sang partout, puis l'endroit de la cérémonie s'assombrit et je me retrouvais dans un autre lieu. Plus loin, un corps gisait et le sang qui coulait devant moi semblait partir de ce corps. Je m'approchai et je pus constater avec horreur que la personne qui de toute évidence était blessée était le professeur Rogue et que je me trouvais dans la Cabane Hurlante. Le professeur Rogue me disais quelque chose que je ne compris pas tout de suite mais ce que j'ai pu comprendre me retournait les entrailles.

- Miss Granger...aidez-moi...je vous en supplie!

Je me réveillai en sursaut, le son de sa voix résonnait dans ma tête comme une cloche qui aurait sonné dans les oreilles. C'est la première fois que je fais un rêve comme celui-ci. Je revivais ce qui c'était passé la journée précédente et le jour où le maitre des Potions avait failli mourir. Mais pourquoi j'ai rêvé de ça moi et surtout pourquoi le professeur Rogue est apparu dans les deux endroits? Je me rendormis en essayant d'y oublier mais je n'ai pas réussi et le matin j'avais la tête de quelqu'un qui avais passée une très mauvaise nuit.

-Mione, tu es sure que ça va? J'ai l'impression que tu n'as pas très bien dormi!

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas Ron! J'ai juste fait un cauchemar! C'est tout!

- Alors viens manger Hermione! Tu iras mieux après et de plus le professeur McGonagall arrive avec un invité ce soir! Donc tu as intérêt d'être en forme pour l'accueillir comme il se doit!

-Oui Mme Weasley, je meurs de faim! Qui est-ce?

- Nous ne savons pas! McGo n'a rien voulu nous dire! Mais il parait que sa maison a brulé en raison d'un incendie provoqué par un moldu.

-Tout d'abord c'est le professeur McGonagall et pas McGo Harry et il n'y a que sa maison qui a brulée?

- Euh...non, il y en a d'autres!

- Ca m'aurait étonné qu'un pyromane s'attaque à une seule maison qui plus est la demeure d'un sorcier! De toute façon il n'aurait jamais su qu'un sorcier vivait dans les coins!

- Un pory quoi?

-Un pyromane Ron! C'est quelqu'un qui a comme passe-temps d'incendier les forêts ou les habitations!

- Il faut savoir qu'il y a beaucoup de délinquants là où il ou elle habite! Fit Arthur Weasley.

- Alors tu sais qui va venir ce soir! Demanda Ron.

- Non je ne connais personne qui habite là bas! Et puis sert toi de tes oreilles Ron! J'ai dit "il ou elle" ce qui signifie que je n'en sais pas plus que toi! Hermione, tu es au courant que nous allons partir en Roumanie voir Charlie?

- Non, je ne savais pas! Il va être content de vous voir!

- Oui mais nous voulions vous proposer de venir avec nous...

- Non, je préfère rester ici Mr Weasley, c'est que j'ai encore besoin d'un peu de temps pour...

- Je comprends Harry! Et toi Hermione?

- Je vais également rester pour pouvoir aider Harry!

- Papa, je reste aussi! Je veux aider Hermione à aider Harry!

- Comme tu voudras Ginny!

- Et puis il y a cet invité! Il faut bien s'occuper de lui non?

- Elle a raison! Fit Hermione.

La journée passa très vite, Ginny et moi aidons Mme Weasley à préparer un bon repas pour accueillir l'invité et le professeur McGonagall. Une demi-heure avant qu'ils arrivent, Ginny et moi allons nous mettre des habits convenables et descendions dans la cuisine. 7h sonna, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et deux personnes s'avancèrent dans le couloir qui menait dans la cuisine. Le professeur McGonagall entra suivi de la deuxième personne. Ce n'étais pas possible, cela ne pouvais pas être lui! Ginny, Harry et moi allons rester ici avec lui? Finalement on a bien eu raison de ne pas laisser Harry seul surtout avec lui. Cette personne était...


	4. Rupture et complot

**Chapitre 3 : Rupture et complot.**

Le professeur McGonagall entra suivi de la deuxième personne. Ce n'était pas possible, cela ne pouvait pas être lui! Ginny, Harry et moi allons rester ici avec lui? Finalement on a bien eu raison de ne pas laisser Harry seul surtout avec lui. Cette personne était...

Tout le monde: Vous?

-Vous ne vous attendiez pas a moi n'est-ce-pas? Je vois que je ne suis pas le bienvenue chez vous donc je vais m'en aller...

- Non Severus! Vous allez rester ici! La proposition de tout à l'heure n'était pas une suggestion mais un ordre!

-Comme vous voudrez Minerva mais sachez que ça va être difficile de cohabiter avec Monsieur Je-Fais-Mon-Intéressant et Miss-Je-Sais-Tout!

Et voila qu'il recommence! Mais par Merlin, pourquoi je lui ai sauvé la vie à ce type? Avais-je peur que ses sarcasmes me manquent? Bien sur que non, ses moqueries ne m'auraient jamais manquée mais ce jour-la, j'avais l'intuition que le fait que je le soigne de ses blessures me seraient bénéfiques pour je ne sais quelle raison. Mais ce qui est sur, c'est que je hais cet homme qui ne m'est pas vraiment reconnaissant. Pas vraiment car il m'a tout de même remercié très froidement, certes, mais il m'a remercié.

- Mione chérie, tu va encore te laisser traiter de la sorte par ce...

-Ce quoi? Ca m'est égal qu'il me traite comme ça! Et puis, dans un couple, ce ne serait pas au garçon de défendre sa bien aimée dans ce genre de situation?

-Oui, bien sur mais...

-Mais tu penses comme lui c'est ça?

-Pour être franc...

-De toute façon je m'en doutais! Je ne veux pas rester dans cette pièce une seconde de plus!

-Tu es content Ron?

Je partis dans ma chambre et me coucha sur mon lit. Comme ça c'étais Severus notre nouveau colocataire. Je pense que c'est une bonne chose que Harry ne sois pas seul dans cette maison et Ginny a du pensé pareil étant donné la tête qu'elle faisait quand elle a vu le nouveau arrivant. Ce qu'il a dit sur Harry et moi m'a fais très mal car j'ai eu l'impression qu'il se moquait royalement de tout ce qu'on a fais pour lui. Mais le fait que Ron en ai rajouté m'a encore plus fais mal. C'est vrai quoi, c'est mon petit ami et il n'est pas fichu de me défendre et en plus il approuve les sarcasmes de Rogue. On toque à la porte ça doit être Ginny ou bien Harry.

-Entrez!

La porte s'ouvrit sur quelqu'un qui n'étais ni Ginny, ni Harry mais Ron lui-même.

-Je suis venu te parler et ce que j'ai à te dire est très important.

-Et bien je t'écoute!

-Voila, depuis quelque jours j'ai remarqué que l'on s'entendait plus très bien ces derniers temps et plus précisément depuis que l'on est ensemble. Je n'aime pas être en froid avec toi Hermione et c'est pour ça que je voudrais que l'on arrête notre relation.

-Et je suppose que Lavande y est pour quelque chose?

-Qu'est-ce-qui te fais dire ça?

-J'ai trouvé une lettre de Lavande sur ta table de nuit avant-hier et tu lui manque beaucoup d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre et c'est réciproque.

-Oui mais on a rien fait!

-Oui et c'est pour ça que je voudrais te remercier de ne pas m'avoir trompée pour que je rompe avec toi! Tu es devenu quelqu'un de mature Ron et j'accepte ta proposition mais à condition que l'on reste amis!

-Marché conclu mais tu va devoir me promettre quelque chose!

-Oui?

-Etant donné que Ginny reste avec vous au square Grimault, tu dois me promettre que tu mettras tout en œuvre pour que Harry et ma sœur finisse ensemble avant que je revienne c'est-à-dire avant Septembre.

-C'est d'accord!

Et on parla toute la soirée de tout et de rien. Le lendemain vint le départ de la famille Weasley pour la Roumanie. Après de long au revoir chaleureux, ils transplanèrent. Je me retournai vers Harry, Ginny et Rogue et je leur dis:

-Bien, et si on faisait le ménage?


	5. La cohabitation s'annonce difficile

**Chapitre 4 : La cohabitation s'annonce difficile !**

Les Weasley venaient de partir et nous rentrâmes tous dans la maison. Ma proposition était un peu insolite je sais mais la maison avait besoin de nettoyer donc nous allons faire le ménage...enfin ILS vont faire le ménage car on s'est convenu de ça avec Ginny.

FLASH BACK:

- On ne va pas s'ennuyer un peu quand tout le monde sera parti Ginny?

- Ne t'inquiète pas Mione! J'ai des projets mais ce que j'espère c'est que notre nouveau colocataire sera un homme!

- Pourquoi spécialement un homme? Une femme c'est très bien aussi!

- Tu imagine, si c'est un homme Mione, on va pouvoir le mener a la baguette, lui et Harry: Faire le ménage, la cuisine...

- C'est très bien Ginny mais si c'est une femme, on ne peut pas donner tout ce travail à Harry!

- C'est vrai mais si c'est une femme, et bien se sera le contraire, on chouchoutera Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux et que ma famille revienne. On fait comme ça Mione?

- D'accord, mais on ne les négligera pas si c'est un homme, en guise de récompense par exemple!

-Tout a fait d'accord avec toi Mione! On se serre la main?

-Oui!

FIN FLASH BACK.

Ginny et moi nous regardâmes d'un œil complice puis je dis:

-Je trouve que cette maison est un peu sale, pas vous? Un bon coup de nettoyage ferait l'affaire!

-Et bien vous pouvez commencer tandis que moi je vais me reposer, ces événements m'ont terrassés. Fit Rogue avec un sourire narquois sur ses lèvres.

- Oups je crois que tu as oubliée un petit détail Mione. Fit-elle un sourire malicieux sur son visage.

- Ah oui! VOUS allez faire le ménage!

- Nous? Demanda Harry

-Oui Harry, toi et le professeur Rogue vous allez faire le ménage tandis que nous irons faire les magasins Gin et moi!

-Ah non pas avec lui! Répondirent les hommes à l'unisson.

- Mais si, c'est bon pour les relations sociales vous allez voir!

- Et tenez, je vous présente deux nouvelles personnes: Monsieur Balai et Madame Pelle et Monsieur Tablier vous souhaite le bonjour et vous supplie de les utiliser. Ils sont très gentils! Ajouta Hermione.

- Bon nous on y va Mione!

- Oui a tout a l'heure et veillez à ne pas vous entretuer!

Quand nous fûmes sortis de notre demeure. Ginny et moi éclatèrent de rire tellement cette scène étais comique. Même dans le magasin nous nous repassions les meilleurs moments:

-Tu as vu la tête qu'ils avaient quand ils ont compris qu'ils allaient faire le ménage!

- Oui et quand ils ont sus qu'ils allaient le faire ensemble surtout!

-J'espère qu'ils ne sont pas en train de se battre!

Pendant ce temps au square Grimault:

- J'en ai marre, je m'assois un moment!

- Vous êtes déjà fatigués Potter?

- Oui, déjà fatigués de vous!

- Une célébrité comme vous n'a jamais du faire le ménage de sa vie, c'est une première, félicitations!

- Vous savez ce qu'elle vous dit la célébrité?

- Vous allez me le dire!

- Retournez dans votre maison calcinée!

- N'insultez pas ma maison Potter, elle a assez souffert comme ça, pas besoin d'en ajouter plus! Maintenant donnez moi la pelle que je puisse mettre la poussière a la poubelle et ce sera fini.

- Ah non! C'est moi qui vais le faire! Ce n'est pas bon pour vos rhumatismes.

Ils se disputèrent pour la pelle pendant cinq minutes, chacun tenant un bout de celle-ci jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rendent compte qu'ils ont dispersés la poussière tout autour d'eux.

- C'est de votre faute professeur!

- Non c'est de la votre Potter!

Ils se regardèrent très méchamment en soupirant par inspiration puis se tournèrent le dos. Ils entendirent la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se retournèrent. Harry était paniqué.

- Elles sont déjà de retour!

Ginny et Hermione entrèrent dans la pièce où elles purent voir le maitre des potions et Harry en train de se regarder et autour d'eux de la poussière dispersée.

- Mais que c'est-t-il passé ici? Harry? Demanda Ginny

- C'est-à-dire que... notre colocataire a voulu terminer mais je n'étais pas d'accord alors il s'est énervé et voila...

- C'est lui qui a commencé Miss vous pouvez me croire.

- On ne veut pas savoir! Vous allez vous y mettre tout les deux! Un qui tient le balai et l'autre la pelle! Et dépêchez-vous, car on aimerait bien que vous nous mijotiez un bon repas, pour montrer que vous êtes bon à marier! Dit Ginny.

Décidément, cette cohabitation s'annonce plus difficile que prévus se dit Hermione.


	6. Restez avec nous professeur

**Chapitre 5 : Restez avec nous professeur !**

Le repas du soir se passa sous un silence religieux, chacun étant concentré sur son assiette de ratatouille. Je repensais a cette journée qui fut si merveilleuse au coté de Ginny mais gâchée par la tension qui régnais dans la maison et plus particulièrement par la tension entre Harry et le professeur Rogue qui était à son comble. Harry ne pouvait pas supporter le caractère du maitre des Potions alors qu'il savait qu'il ne lui en voulait pas pour toutes ces années pendant lesquelles il s'était montrer odieux en classe. Il avait beau le traiter de "chauve souris des cachots", il n'en restait pas moins qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie en première année et s'était efforcé de le protéger pendant sept années. De son coté, le professeur de Potions n'aimais pas Harry car il ressemblait a son rival de toujours James Potter. Même si la guerre était terminée, il trouvait que l'Elu n'était pas encore assez mature. Tout à l'heure, ils s'étaient disputés pour une vulgaire pelle et il a fallu tout recommencer par la faute de Potter. Il avait eu honte devant Granger et Weasley. Elles devaient se dire que cet homme si intelligent ne savait pas faire le ménage. Ses pensées furent interrompues par l'intervention de Potter. Les mots qu'il prononça furent la goutte d'eau qui déborda le vase.

- On va devoir jouer vos esclaves pendant longtemps Ginny, Hermione?

- Nous ne vous prenons pas pour des esclaves. On sait que toi et le professeur Rogue ne vous entendez pas bien. On a seulement voulu vous laisser seul pour que vous puissiez vous réconcilier.

- Mais comment je pourrais me réconcilier avec un type pareil. Au début je voulais être sympa mais avec son caractère je n'ai pas tenu. Ce type envoie des mauvaises ondes dans toute la maison. Il n'est pas fait pour vivre en société. J'aurai préféré que son père finisse par l'achever quand il était gamin.

- C'est vraiment ce que vous pensez Potter?

- Bien sur que c'est ce que je pense de vous!

- Et bien dans ce cas je vais vous laisser! Moi je m'en vais puisque je suis plus le bienvenue dans votre maison.

- Attendez! Cria Hermione.

Il sortit du salon et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée avec ces bagages. Mais au moment où il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte, une voix lui disait d'attendre et de l'écouter. Il se retourna et pu constater qu'il s'agissait d'Hermione. Après tout elle n'a pas sortit un seul mot pendant cette conversation.

- Vois voulez me convaincre de rester ici, non?

- Oui, je souhaite que vous restiez parmi nous professeur!

- Pourquoi devrais-je accepter?

- Parce que je ne veux pas vous laisser dehors et tout seul. Ce serait inhumain.

- Mais j'ai un autre endroit où je peux aller!

- Ah bon? Où?

- *Je n'avais pas prévu qu'elle me pose cette question, qu'est-ce-que je peux bien lui répondre?* Chez un ami!

- Comment s'appelle-t-il et où habite-t-il?

- Je vous en pose des questions?

- Je veux savoir où vous aller c'est normal!

- Non! Personne ne s'est préoccupé de moi jusqu'à maintenant et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va commencer!

- Mais il y a un début à tout!

- Vous avez réponse à tout!

- Et oui! Alors vous restez?

- Non!

- Mais pourquoi?

- Parce que...

- Parce que quoi?

- Parce que vous êtes énervantes vous et miss Weasley et Potter m'exaspère!

- Je n'ai pas apprécié ce qu'il vous a dit mais il faut le comprendre cette guerre a été éprouvante pour lui et il a besoin de soutient pour refaire surface. Nous sommes la pour l'aider comme moi je vous ai aidé lorsque vous avez failli mourir.

- Je n'avais pas besoin de votre aide Miss Granger!

- Comment? Mais vous vous foutez de moi? Je vous rappelle que sans moi vous seriez mort!

- Oui c'est vrai et certains aurait préféré que je sois mort!

- Je souhaitais de vous voir en vie car je sens qu'un jour vous allez connaître le bonheur!

- Oui oui, je vous crois! Fit-il un brin sarcastique.

- Au fait vous ne m'avez pas remercié!

- Je sais mais je ne sais pas comment vous remercier, c'est un peu tard pour prononcer ces mots!

- Et bien pour me remercier il vous suffit de rester ici!

- Quoi...je...très bien! J'accepte! De toute façon vous m'auriez embêté jusqu'à ma mort pour que je reste.

Pour toute réponse, elle lui fit un clin d'œil ce qui interloqua le maitre des Potions. Jamais personne ne lui avais lancé un clin d'œil ne serai-ce pour le taquiner. Il eu un micro sourire et alla manger le dessert avec les autres colocataires et ce toujours dans un silence de plomb.


	7. Rêve et malaise

**Chapitre 6 : Rêve et malaise.**

Après diner, j'allai me coucher mais j'ai eu beaucoup de mal pour dormir à cause des rafales de vents. Ils avaient prévus une tempête. Je me dis que j'avais fait une bonne chose d'avoir retenu le professeur Rogue ici, sinon dans quel état serait-il! Je finis par réussir à m'endormir mais cela fut de très courte durée car mes cauchemars me sont revenus. Toujours la même chose, le rêve commence bien mais je me retrouve dans la cabane hurlante avec le maitre des Potions qui veut que je l'aide mais cette fois je me retrouve ailleurs. Je crois reconnaître cet endroit...c'est...mais oui bien sur!C'est la chambre du Professeur Rogue ici, au square Grimault...mais il n'a pas l'air d'aller bien. Il est tous pale, on dirait qu'il n'a plus de sang. Mais que lui arrive-t-il? Je me réveillai en sursaut. Je me demandai si c'était un rêve prémonitoire ou pas mais quelque minute après j'entendis un cri provenant de la chambre du maitre des potions. Ginny sortit en même temps que moi pour voir ce qui se passait et quand nous rentrâmes dans la chambre, nous trouvâmes le Professeur Rogue qui gisait au sol, il était pale et semblait avoir de la fièvre à en juger les gouttes de transpiration qui coulait le long de son visage. Nous nous précipitèrent pour lui porter secours et le porter vers son lit ne fut pas une mince affaire.

- Et ben dis donc, quand on le regarde il a l'air mince mais quand on le porte, il est très lourd!

- Tu l'as dit! Professeur, professeur? Vous m'entendez ?

Je lui mis quelques baffes pour le réveiller et il ouvrit les yeux.

- Vous m'entendez professeur?

- Oui je vous entends! Que m'arrive-t-il?

- Nous ne savons pas, on vient de vous trouver par terre! Vous avez peut être mangé quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas.

- Non, mais j'ai mal au cou.

- * La morsure! Mon rêve...*Faites moi voir votre morsure, la cicatrice s'est peut être ouverte et c'est ce qui a provoqué votre malaise.

- Oui, c'est peut être possible!

Il nous fit voir sa morsure et ce que nous vîmes était horrible! La plaie s'était bel et bien ouverte mais elle avait pris une couleur verte...pas beau à voir!

- Il va falloir trouver un autre antidote, le venin de Nagini doit avoir quelque chose en plus que le venin des autres serpents.

- Oui mais en attendant, je vais chercher de quoi faire chuter la fièvre.

- Et moi je vais consulter mes livres, il doit y avoir le remède pour guérir définitivement de la morsure de Nagini.

- Il faudra réveiller Harry, il va nous aider!

- Je m'en occupe! Donne-lui les premiers soins!

- D'accord!

J'allai réveiller Harry...avec toutes les peines du monde mais il se réveilla.

- Keskisspass?

- Lève-toi! Il y a le professeur Rogue qui a fais un malaise du a sa morsure!J'ai besoin de ton aide pour m'assister!

- Ce n'est pas que ça m'enchante mais que dois-je faire?

- Il faut que tu m'aides à chercher un antidote dans mes livres pour le guérir définitivement!

- Je veux bien t'aider!

- Merci Harry, tu es génial!

- Euh...

- Bon, il n'y a plus de temps a perdre!

Ginny passa la nuit à passer une serviette sur le front du professeur Rogue tandis qu'Harry et moi passâmes en revue tous mes livres. Au lever du jour, je trouvai ce que je cherchais mais...


	8. Un détail dont on se serait bien passé

**Chapitre 7 : Un détail dont on se serait bien passé !**

Ginny passa la nuit à passer une serviette sur le front du professeur Rogue tandis qu'Harry et moi passâmes en revue tous mes livres. Au lever du jour, je trouvai ce que je cherchais mais...

- C'est impossible!

- Qu'est-ce-qui est impossible Hermione?

Je regardai Harry d'un air si désespéré qu'il décida de prendre le livre et de lire le passage que je lui indiquais:

" Mais ces ingrédients là ne suffisent pas pour guérir de façon définitive ce genre de morsure. Il faut en effet réaliser un acte amoureux qui implique que le malade et sa partenaire doivent éprouver des sentiments amoureux communs. Ceci dit, l'antidote simple soulage le patient mais il faut renouveler le traitement tout les mois..."

Il me regarda d'un air décontenancé.

- Oui, et bien? Où est le problème?

- Mais Harry! Voldemort t'aurait-il transmis un sort de débilité ou quoi?Un acte amoureux Harry! Un acte amoureux!

- Il est vrai que c'est potentiellement problématique!

- Potentiellement problématique? Potentiellement impossible tu veux dire! De plus, il faut que les deux personnes soient amoureux l'un de l'autre. Or, la seule personne dont Rogue était amoureux, c'était ta mère Harry !

- Par ailleurs ma mère qui n'est plus de ce monde, n'éprouvait pas les mêmes sentiments pour Rogue que lui. Mais n'oublies pas que tout le monde a des secrets Hermione! Même Rogue!

- Oui et alors?

- Toi aussi tu as du recevoir un sortilège de débilité! Imagine, Rogue aime peut être quelqu'un en secret et si c'est le cas il devra nous dire qui c'est afin de la retrouver et de le sauver...mais si il n'a personne, tant mieux!

- Il y a deux hics à ton plan Harry! Primo, je doute que Rogue nous révélera ses petits secrets, surtout à toi Harry et deusio, admettons qu'il ait en effet quelqu'un, il faudrait que cette personne soit amoureuse de lui en retour, sinon ça ne marchera pas!

- On peut toujours essayer!

- Mais...bon d'accord!

Nous allons dans la chambre du maitre des potions que nous trouvâmes endormis. Ginny, elle veillait sur lui, en lui passant de temps à autre une serviette sur le front.

- Vous avez trouvé quelque chose? Fit-elle en chuchotant.

- Oui, mais il faut qu'on lui en parle avant! Répondit Hermione du même ton que Ginny.

Ginny réveilla Rogue qui poussa un gémissement de douleur. Il essaya, avec son aide, de se redresser afin d'être à l'aise pour parler avec Harry, Ginny et moi.

- Professeur, Harry et moi-même venons de trouver une solution pour vous guérir. Il en existe qu'une seule mais pour une certaine partie de ce remède, il nous faut votre coopération.

- Je pense que cela peut se faire. Continuez!

- Alors, nous devons vous donner le même remède qu'Hermione avait utilisé pour vous sauver l'autre fois sauf que cela doit se renouveler tout les mois et à vie. Pour que vous soyez guéri définitivement, il faudrait que... Commença Harry.

- Vous réalisiez un acte amoureux avec la personne que vous aimez mais qui doit vous aimer en retour!

- Pardonnez moi miss mais...c'est quoi un acte amoureux?

A l'annonce de cette question, nous nous regardâmes d'un œil perplexe. Pour la première fois, ils devraient expliquer quelque chose à leur maitre des potions qui plus est n'est pas un sujet évident. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Professeur, quand on vous dit de réaliser un acte amoureux, on entend par la que vous devez avoir une relation sexuelle avec la femme que vous aimez! Vous comprenez?

- QUOI?Dit-il paniquer. Mais je n'ai jamais fait cela de ma vie! Mais vous vous rendez compte!

- Il faut bien un début à tout! Dit-il d'un air solennel

- Oui mais...j'aipeur!

- Vous quoi? Demanda Harry.

- J'ai peur!

- Il ne faut pas s'inquiéter pour ça! Nous aussi avons peur à l'idée de faire ça! Tout le monde a ressentit cette peur! Fit Ginny.

- Il faudrait que vous nous disiez si vous êtes amoureux d'une personne en ce moment, et qui, pour que l'on puisse la retrouver et lui demander si elle aussi vous aime, sinon ça ne marchera pas. Dit Hermione.

- La seule personne que j'ai aimée et que j'aime toujours n'est plus de ce monde aujourd'hui. Donc je ne suis amoureux de personne d'autre mis à part Lily Evans.

- D'accord, on va vous laisser vous reposer et réfléchir à tout cela. Ginny, sors toi aussi! Fit Hermione.

Les trois jeunes gens sortirent de la chambre du Professeur Rogue, Ginny regarda d'un œil suppliant Harry et Hermione et dit:

- C'est un détail dont on se serait bien passé! Vous êtes surs qu'il n'existe pas d'autre solution?

- Non, c'est l'unique solution. Dis Harry, pourquoi tu as souris tout à l'heure?

- Ce n'est rien, c'est que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser au mec du film "40 ans toujours puceau" en le regardant.

- Harry, ce n'est vraiment pas drôle! S'écria Ginny.

- En tout cas, nous ne sommes pas sortis de l'auberge. Fit Hermione d'un ton grave.


	9. De l'eau dans le gaz au Square Grimault

**Chapitre 8 : De l'eau dans le gaz au square Grimault.**

Cela faisait tout juste un mois que nous avions trouvé une solution impossible à pratiquer en ce qui concerne la maladie du professeur Rogue. Nous l'avions encouragé à sortir de plus en plus souvent en ville pour qu'il puisse faire de nouvelles rencontres mais on n'a aucun résultat pour le moment. Oh si, les femmes, quand elles le voyaient, s'échappaient en courant comme si elles s'étaient retrouvées devant un monstre. Pourtant, ce "monstre" je le trouve pas désagréable à mon gout, il se révèle même être un hôte plutôt sympathique et d'ailleurs, il semblerait que Harry et lui ait décidé de faire la paix, a mon grand bonheur et à celui de Ginny. Tiens, voila le maître des potions qui descend; il faut dire, c'est bientôt l'heure des repas. A moins que je me trompe mais il n'a pas l'air de bonne humeur:

-Bonjour Miss!

- Bonjour professeur! Mais s'il vous plait, appelez-moi Hermione, nous ne sommes plus a Poudlard!

- Pourquoi je vous appellerais Hermione? Si je vous appelle Miss, c'est parce que j'en ai envie et il me semble que je suis encore libre de faire ce que je veux, non? Alors arrêtez de me donner des ordres! Compris!

- Ecoutez, je ne vous donne pas d'ordre, je voulais que notre discussion soit partie sur une base purement et simplement amicale.

- Amicale? Laissez-moi rire! Vous voulez d'une discussion amicale alors que vous et vos amis, vous vous arrangez pour m'humilier tous les jours dans la rue, à vouloir me trouver une femme!

C'est pour votre bien! Cette femme pourrait vous guérir!

- Mais je n'ai pas envie de guérir, miss!Occupez vous de vos affaires à l'avenir; ça vaudra mieux pour vous je pense!

- Alors c'est comme ça que vous me remerciez, et bien merci, espèce de phallocrate!

- Je vous demande pardon, miss?

-Vous avez très bien entendu, vous n'êtes qu'un égoïste, et ingrat en plus!

Je quittai la cuisine d'un pas furieux pour aller m'isoler dans ma chambre, Je croisai Ginny qui me regarda d'un air interrogateur, elle comprit qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre Rogue et moi et elle décida d'aller le voir!

- Heu...professeur...

- QUOI? Oh c'est vous miss Weasley, désolé, je croyais que c'était cette importunatrice d'...

- D'Hermione? Vous savez, c'est ma meilleure amie et c'est vrai qu'elle a le vilain défaut d'être têtue comme une mule, mais si elle est comme ça, c'est qu'elle veut vous aider et elle veut vous voir guéri, et ce défaut là devient une qualité à ce moment.

- Alors pourquoi m'humilier de la sorte? Pourquoi ais-je l'impression de me retrouver dans un immense zoo humain lorsque je suis en ville?

- Nous n'avions pas prévus que cela se déroulerait ainsi! Vous savez, cela fait très mal au cœur d'Hermione et au mien de voir les femmes fuir devant vous!

- Alors arrêtez de m'envoyer en ville!

- Si vous voulez vraiment arrêter, allez vous excuser devant Hermione et on réfléchira à un autre moyen!

- C'est d'accord!

Il partit voir Hermione, pendant ce temps la, Ginny perdu dans ces pensées fut interrompue par Harry qui lui cacha les yeux en lui disant:

- HEY, DEVINE QUI C'EST!

- Oh Harry, tu es incorrigible! Dis moi as-tu besoin de crier comme ça quand tu va vers moi? Tu sais je ne suis pas sourde!

- Je le sais bien, mais c'est pour ajouter un effet, disons, théâtrale! Tu n'a pas l'air d'aller bien, ça va?

- Oui, je vais bien, j'ai parlé à Rogue car il s'est engueulé avec Hermione et j'ai comme l'impression qu'il va falloir les surveiller ces deux-là!

- Heu oui...d'accord...pourquoi?

- Oh tu comprendras assez vite, Harry chou!


	10. Les excuses de Rogue

**Chapitre 9 : Les excuses de Rogue.**

Quel culot celui-là! Il ose m'enguirlander alors que je lui ai sauvé la vie et que j'essaye de l'aider à retrouver la santé avec l'aide de Ginny et Harry...vraiment je suis bien la reine des idiotes! Il n'a pas de cœur, pas de couilles et...oh quelqu'un frappe à la porte...je lui dis d'entrer? Oui, surement que c'est Ginny qui viens me voir:

- Entrez!

Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas sur Ginny que la porte s'ouvrit mais sur l'homme qu'elle n'avait le moins envie de voir, Severus Rogue, le lâche des cachots, il prit la parole:

- Miss, je voulais vous...

- Que me voulez-vous? Sortez de la? Je n'accepte pas les non reconnaissant du travail des autres dans cette chambre!

- Miss, laissez moi parler!

- Oh et pourquoi faire? Vous ne trouvez pas que vous avez fait assez de dégâts comme ça? Vous voulez peut être me dire que vous préférez mourir plutôt que de vous faire aider par des gens qui ne veulent que votre bien! Oui, je ne veux que votre bien, car je suis au courante de tout, je sais votre vie, votre passé, votre vie sentimentale, je sais tout, vous êtes quelqu'un de courageux, c'est pour ça que je tiens tant à vous sauver la vie! Et vous, le seul remerciement auquel j'ai le droit c'est des sarcasmes...et bien il est beau le remerciement! Merci...vraiment merci pour tout professeur!

- Miss, je voulais juste présenter mes excuses envers vous car je sais que je n'aurai pas du m'énerver contre vous, ni vous dire ce que je vous aie dit, vous me logez, vous me nourrissez, vous vous acharnez à me soigner alors que je ne le mérite pas et moi je vous ai crié dessus...je pense vraiment qu'il vaudrait mieux que je m'en aille...je suis de trop ici...

- Monsieur, sachez que...j'accepte vos excuses et que vous méritez que l'on vous aide, il est d'ailleurs bien normal que l'on vous loge, vous êtes l'un de nos amis maintenant!^^

- Aah...mais au fait...est-il vrai que vous connaissez ma vie entière?

- Oui, je sais que vous avez été très malheureux dans votre enfance, que vous avez aimé Lily, la maman d'Harry, que vous ne vouliez pas que Voldemort la tue et que vous avez fait pression pour qu'il ne le fasse pas, et que vous le trahissiez chaque jours...c'est très courageux...félicitations...vous ne croyez pas que vous devriez en parler avec Harry?

- Si mais je ne sais pas si...

- HARRY?

- OUIIII?

- VIENS-LA!

- J'ARRIIIVE! Que se passe-t-il Hermione?

- Je crois que tu devrais parler avec Rogue! Il a beaucoup à te dire!^^

- Mais...commença Rogue

- Pas de mais professeur...au plaisir de vous revoir pour le diner!

Elle ferma la porte et descendit dans le salon où l'attendait Ginny. Elle dit:

- Pourquoi tu as fait monter Harry? Et où est-il?

- Harry avait à parler avec le professeur Rogue...il a beaucoup de choses à lui dire...des choses surprenantes...Pour Harry bien entendu!

- Ah!

En effet, quelques minutes plus tard, on entendit crier de la bouche d'Harry:

- QUUUOOIIIIIIIII?

- Ah oui! Fit Ginny. Je ne suis pas sure qu'il va digérer, vu le cri qu'il a poussé!

- Effectivement, répondit-elle en éclatant de rire.

- Bon, il faut que je commence la potion pour demain, tu viens m'aider?

- Oui, bien sur!

Nous nous mirent au travail, deux heures après, les deux hommes arrivèrent en s'esclaffant...ce qui fut très surprenant venant d'eux. En effet, nous apprenions qu'eux deux venaient de se réconcilier ce qui nous submergea d'un immense bonheur, à Ginny et à moi.

- Votre potion est finie professeur, nous vous la donnerons demain matin ou dans l'après midi, suivant votre état.

- Bien, merci Miss Granger et Miss Weasley!

- Et Mr Potter aussi, vous n'oubliez pas que c'est moi qui ai été à l'apothicaire!Fit Harry

- Oh et bien merci à vous aussi Miss Potter...euh Mr Potter! Fit Rogue.

Tout le monde explosa de rire sauf le maitre des potions qui avait pris une étrange teinte pivoine et Harry qui paraissait boudeur mais qui joignit ses rires à ceux des filles. C'était sur, cette soirée s'annonçait bien.


	11. Période noire au Square Grimault

**Chapitre 10 : Période noire au Square Grimault.**

Ginny me tira du lit assez tôt le lendemain. En effet, il semblerait que le professeur Rogue ne soit pas en très bonne santé. Les effets de sa morsure lui reviennent vite apparemment, encore heureux que la potion soit prête. C'est donc à l'arrache que je me lavai et m'habillai afin de le soigner le plus vite possible. Je remplis à moitié son verre de l'antidote car l'usage voulait que le patient n'en prenne qu'à faible dose car elle est mortelle en grande quantité. Lorsque j'entrai dans sa chambre, je vis que Ginny avait passé une éponge sur son front pour descendre la fièvre et je fis passer le verre à Ginny que Rogue but sans broncher. Maintenant il fallait le laisser se reposer, je fis donc signe à Ginny et à Harry pour qu'ils sortent. Arrivés dans la cuisine, Ginny s'exclama:

- Il faudrait que le professeur Rogue se trouve quelqu'un au plus vite quand il sera guéri. On ne peut pas le laisser comme ça toute sa vie!

- Tu as raison Ginny. Je ne pensais pas que le poison serait aussi virulent! Comment ça se fait que je n'ai rien entendu, il ne s'est quand même pas levé?

- Et bien disons que je me suis levé car j'avais très soif, vous savez, le jambon sec, ça donne soif mine de rien. Et c'est en passant à coté de la chambre de Severus que j'ai entendu des gémissements, je suis donc entré dans la chambre et c'est la que je l'ai vu se tordre dans son lit, tellement il avait mal. J'ai réveillé Ginny, qui t'a réveillée en me disant de lui passer une éponge sur son front, ce que j'ai fait!

- Tu as été merveilleux Harry, je suis sure qu'il t'en sera très reconnaissant. Tout à l'heure j'irai lui apporter son repas et je lui donnerai les dernières nouvelles.

- Tiens Hermione, en parlant de nouvelle, il y a Ron qui va venir nous rejoindre, ma famille revient demain de son séjour en Roumanie, il va pouvoir mettre l'ambiance!

- C'est vrai? Mais c'est magnifique!Pour l'ambiance, j'espère qu'il saura la mettre correctement!

- Pourquoi tu dis ça Hermione?Demanda Harry.

- J'ai peur qu'il ne s'entende pas avec le professeur Rogue...

- Ecoute Mione, je parlerai à Ron de ce que m'a dit Severus dans ta chambre l'autre fois et il comprendra j'en suis sur!

- Merci beaucoup Harry! Je vais préparer son repas!

Je mis beaucoup d'amour à préparer ce repas que je voulais équilibrer, avec des choses qu'il aime je l'espère, je ne connais pas ses gouts culinaires mais je pense qu'il va apprécier. C'est donc toute joyeuse que j'apportai son repas à "notre grand malade" qui venait justement de se réveiller.

- Bonjour professeur! Vous vous sentez bien?

- A merveille!

- Je vous aie apporté à manger, vous devez surement avoir faim?!

- En effet!

- Voila! Bonne appétit!

Je m'assoyais à coté de lui et je le regardai manger lorsqu'il me fit:

- Vous savez Miss, vous n'avez pas à me regarder manger!

- Oui, mais on ne sait jamais...au cas où vous n'aimez pas ce que j'ai préparé...

- En effet, le poulet n'est pas assez cuit, et je ne le trouve pas assez complet!

- Je vous demande pardon? Vous vous attendiez à quoi?

- Je m'attendais à des choses de meilleure qualité, de meilleure qualité que cette potion infecte de ce matin!

- Pour la potion je ne peux rien faire pour vous, vous savez aussi bien que moi les effets néfastes qu'a le sucre ou le sel sur les potions! Et pardonnez moi mais ce que je vous ai préparé est de très bonne qualité, je l'ai même fais avec amour!

- Je ne veux rien savoir! Je ne remangerai pas tant que ce vous préparer ne sera pas digne d'un repas de Poudlard!

- Et bien, je peux vous laisser mourir de faim sans problème! Vous n'êtes qu'un égoïste et un menteur, n'espérez pas obtenir mon pardon encore une fois, car là vous pouvez vous mettre votre doigt dans votre nez...

Je refermai la porte violemment, je n'y croyais pas, moi qui croyais que ses excuses étaient sincères, je me suis bien faite avoir! Je demanderai à Harry ou à Ginny de lui apporter ses autres repas, il est hors de question que je lui adresse la parole et encore moins lui faire à manger. Harry et Ginny me regardèrent d'un air interrogatif:

- Ca va Mione, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller!

- Si tu veux savoir Harry, va demander à Rogue pourquoi ça ne va pas!

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit encore? Demanda Ginny.

- Il m'a dit des paroles blessantes au sujet de la potion et du repas auquel j'avais mis tellement de plaisir à concocter, ça me dégoute.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Mione, j'irai parler à Severus quand j'irai lui porter le repas du soir que tu feras.

- Que je ferai? Mais tu es malade j'espère?

- Moi? Non, je viens juste d'avoir une idée!

Je regardai Ginny d'un œil perplexe, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que Harry pouvait bien traficoter mais je préparai quand même le repas sous l'œil observateur de celui-ci. C'est d'un air toujours curieux que je tendis le plateau à Harry qui lui, me regardait avec un grand sourire. Il redescendit avec ce même grand sourire et me dit:

- A mon avis, Severus ne t'embêtera plus jamais avec ses paroles blessantes!

- Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait?

- Il m'a dit que le repas était très bon et m'a dit que je savais mieux faire la cuisine que toi, je lui ai répondu que c'étais vrai sauf que ce n'étais pas moi qui avait cuisiné. Il m'a demandé qui et j'ai répondu que c'était toi, tu aurais vu sa tête!

- Oh Harry! Tu es tellement merveilleux, mais tu ne sais pas aussi bien cuisiner que moi!

- C'est vrai!Bon j'ai faim si on allait manger? Severus ira mieux demain, non?

- Oui, normalement, allons manger!


	12. Ron et la rencontre de Severus

**Chapitre 11 : Le retour de Ron et la rencontre de Severus.**

Le lendemain matin, Severus se leva le premier et lorsqu'il arriva, il constata avec gêne qu'il n'était pas seul dans la cuisine. En effet, Hermione préparait le petit déjeuné et elle fut mal à l'aise à la vue du maitre des potions qui brisa le silence:

- Je suis désolé pour ce qui c'est passé hier midi, je n'étais pas dans mon état normal, je vous prie vraiment de m'excuser!

- Je ne sais pas si je dois croire en vos excuses! C'est vrai, vous vous excusez, mais après vous me refaites des réflexions désagréables.

- Pour me faire pardonner, sachez que je vais passer la journée en ville, afin de rencontrer une femme, comme ça, vous n'aurez pas à me soigner longtemps.

- Ce n'est pas un problème de vous soigner, mais c'est vrai qu'il serait temps de trouver quelqu'un. Vous voulez un toast?

- Avec plaisir!

Severus partit au moment où Ginny et Harry descendait main dans la main pour prendre le petit déjeuné. Ils virent la porte se refermer et demandèrent à Hermione:

- Qui c'est qui est venu?

- C'est le professeur Rogue qui vient de partir Ginny!

- Il est parti où Severus? Il est matinal!

- Il est parti se trouver quelqu'un. A mon avis, il a du comprendre qu'il va subir les mêmes souffrances à chaque mois.

- Espérons qu'il rencontrera quelqu'un!

- Oui! Au fait Ginny...quand est-ce que Ron arrive?

- Oh, il arrive demain soir!

- Dans ce cas, on a une journée plus celle de demain pour créer un bon repas!

- En effet! Fit Ginny. Puisque Harry adore sortir lui aussi, il pourrait tout à fait faire les courses!

- Je n'aime pas faire ça Ginny, mais je le fais parce que c'est Ron!

- J'en étais sure! Fit Ginny.

Severus revint le soir en nous disant qu'il avait peut être trouvé quelqu'un mais qu'il nous la présentera demain soir...en même temps que de l'arrivée de Ron. J'étais contente pour lui et j'espérais qu'elle sera digne de lui. Du coup Ginny et moi nous mirent au travail dés le matin alors qu'Harry faisait le ménage et que Severus partait rejoindre de nouveau la mystérieuse femme au chemin de traverse. Avec un peu de chance, on connaissait peut être l'amie du maitre des Potions. Harry partit à 6h30 du soir pour aller chercher Ron à la gare de Londres et nous nous changions de vêtements. Un quart d'heure plus tard, Harry entra dans la maison suivi de Ron qui se jeta sur moi.

- Mione, tu m'as tellement manqué!

- Merci Ron! Toi aussi tu m'as beaucoup manqué! Tes vacances en Roumanie se sont bien passées?

- Oui, super, j'ai découvert pleins de nouvelles races de dragon grâce à mon frère Charlie qui s'est trouvée une petite amie!

- C'est vrai? S'exclama Ginny. Comment s'appelle-t-elle?

- Elle s'appelle Irina Patchkov et elle est aide soignante des dragons et d'autres animaux de notre monde dans un zoo pour les sorciers. Le premier au monde.

- C'est magnifique! Il faut que j'aille en Roumanie!

A ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et Rogue apparu avec son amie dans ses bras. Ron et Harry ouvrirent de grands yeux tandis que Ginny regardait Harry et la nouvelle venue d'un œil désapprobateur. Quand à moi, je trouve que cette fille à l'air parfaitement cruche...oui, cruche. Du moins c'est sa tête qui ne me revient pas. C'est à cet instant que je me rendis compte que voir le professeur Rogue dans les bras d'une femme me faisait horriblement mal au cœur. Mais que m'arrive-t-il ?


	13. Un repas tumultueux

**Chapitre 12 : Un repas tumultueux.**

- Bonjour tout le monde ! Laisser moi vous présenter Christiane McDowell, c'est ma petite amie. Annonça Rogue.

- On est très enchanté de vous connaitre madame ! * Elle a l'air vieille !* Moi c'est Ron et voici Harry, Hermione et Ginny.

- Très enchantée de vous connaitre. Tu vis avec des gosses Severus ? Demanda Christiane.

- Les gosses comme vous dites ont tout de même 19 ans ! Fit Hermione.

- Et si on se mettait à table ? Proposa Ginny.

Cette proposition soulagea tout le monde mis à part Christiane qui ne semblait pas s'apercevoir de la tension régnante dans la maison. C'est ainsi que nous nous mîmes tous à table, Severus étant entre Christiane et moi-même. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait lui trouver à cette vieille peau sans doute botoxisée. Elle fait femme riche qui se croit tout permis. Oh non, je ne lui laisserai pas ce plaisir, surtout pas dans la maison d'Harry. Elle commença à parler pour mieux se faire voir.

-Je travaille dans une entreprise qui consiste à vendre des sous vêtements uniquement masculin. Cette entreprise marche à merveille, comme toute chose que je touche, évidemment. Vous ne seriez pas intéressé, messieurs ?

- Euh, non, j'en ai beaucoup...que j'ai hérité de Voldemort ! Fit Harry.

- QUOI ? NON, tu n'as pas osé...mettre ses caleçons Harry. Je te connais plus mon vieux. Dit Ron.

- Qui est-ce Voldemort ? Un ami à vous ?

Severus fit une moue qui devait signifier que Christiane était une moldue. Harry compris son erreur et se rattrapa.

- En fait, c'était mon grand père...mais il est décédé du sida...c'est ça de courir les jupons sans se protéger. Fit-il d'un ton solennel.

- Oh le pauvre. Il a du souffrir !

- Je suppose. Fit Harry.

- Dis moi Severus, demain est ce que tu pourras m'accompagner à ma séance de piqures ? C'est à 10h le rendez-vous. Je suis des séances pour me raffermir le visage et éviter l'apparition des rides. Expliqua-t-elle à l'assemblée.

- Ca se voit ! Fit Hermione, avec un ton dédaigneux.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? Demanda Christiane.

- Juste que ça n'a pas l'air de marcher, vu l'état de votre visage. On dirait le « grand père » d'Harry en femme.

- Comment osez-vous espèce de gamine.

- Eh ce n'est pas de ma faute si vous ressemblez à une vieille, madame ! Fit Ron.

- Severus, fait quelque chose ! Dit-elle en colère.

- Oui, si on s'en allait. Vous il va falloir que l'on se parle. Dit-il à Hermione, plus en colère que Christiane.

Quand Severus et Christiane furent partis. Ron ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer :

- Vous avez vu la vieille qu'il se coltine ?

- C'est clair ! On lui avait dit de trouver une femme qui l'aime sincèrement, pas une bourgeoise qui se fout de lui.

- Je vais dans ma chambre, cette soirée était la pire de toute. Mais bravo pour ton improvisation Harry. Fit-elle en souriant.

Je montai dans ma chambre. Quelle déception de voir que Severus avait l'air d'aimer cette femme, alors que celle-ci n'a pas vraiment l'air intéressée. Je sais que je ne devrai pas être jalouse, mais c'est plus fort que moi, elle m'exaspère, elle avec son entreprise de sous vêtement masculin...en plus proposer cela à Harry et Ron. C'est pathétique. Je m'endormis jusqu'à ce quelqu'un ouvrit la porte de la chambre à la volée...


	14. Je crois que je l'aime!

**Chapitre 13 : Je crois que je l'aime.**

Je montai dans ma chambre. Quelle déception de voir que Severus avait l'air d'aimer cette femme, alors que celle-ci n'a pas vraiment l'air intéressée. Je sais que je ne devrai pas être jalouse, mais c'est plus fort que moi, elle m'exaspère, elle avec son entreprise de sous vêtement masculin...en plus proposer cela à Harry et Ron. C'est pathétique. Je m'endormis jusqu'à ce quelqu'un ouvrit la porte de la chambre à la volée...

« Bon, miss Granger, je crois qu'il faut que l'on parle ! Fit calmement Severus.

- Je vois de quoi vous voulez parler ! Et je n'ai aucune excuse à donner, cette femme n'est pas pour vous !

- Cette femme n'est pas pour moi ? Mais vous rigolez j'espère !

- Ahaha ! Fis-je sans aucun humour. Ais-je l'air de rigoler ?

- Vous m'avez obligé à partir en ville tout les jours pour me trouver une femme qui pourrait me guérir et quand j'en trouve une, ça ne vous va pas ? Mais pourquoi êtes-vous si difficile ?

- Et vous pourquoi êtes-vous si naïf ! Ca ne se voit pas qu'elle ne vous aime pas ?

- Qu'elle ne m'aime pas ? Mais qu'est ce que vous me chanter la Miss Granger ?

- Vous avez vu comme moi qu'elle essayait de séduire Harry et Ron qui eux, sont loin d'être naïf et de plus, c'est quoi cette affaire de botox ?

- Elle a des problèmes de peau, et elle veut guérir, c'est pour ça que je vais lui payer ses soins demain !

- Avec quel argent ? Vous êtes un sorcier et elle une moldue! Vous allez lui dire quand ?

- Je vais bientôt le faire croyez-moi et je vais changer mes galions en livres sterling.

- Ca ne marchera pas ! S'il vous plait, laissez la tomber, il faut que çe soit réciproque cet amour !

- Oh écoutez, vous m'agacez avec vos préoccupations ! »

Et il s'en alla. Pendant ce temps la :

« MHOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Les caleçons de pépé Voldemort ! Harry, quand même ! Dit Ron.

- Pendant ce temps la, elle y a cru, et fort heureusement d'ailleurs. Fit Ginny.

- Mais c'est normal, Harry est le roi du bluff ! « Vous savez ce que ça fais, de courir les jupons sans se protéger » J'imagine trop la scène la !

- Arrête Ron, j'ai l'impression que la situation se dégrade. Cette femme va nous apporter que des ennuis...

- Des ennuis, Potter ? Fit une voix derrière le trio.

- Euh Severus...nous avons des raisons de...

- Je sais ! Miss Granger me l'a fait comprendre ! Je vais aller la rejoindre et faire vous savez quoi et vous n'entendrez plus parler de moi !

- Mais... * Ca ne marchera pas !* Fit Harry.

- Au revoir jeune gens ! »

Dans la chambre d'Hermione :

Ca me rend malade d'être en froid avec le professeur Rogue. Après tout, c'est quelqu'un de gentil, mais je ne le croyais pas aussi naïf. Mais cette soirée m'a permis de comprendre une chose. La sensation bizarre que j'ai eue quand je l'ai vu dans les bras de cette femme ; son comportement intolérable à table... ça ne peut qu'être cela. La porte s'ouvre qui est-ce encore ?

« Hermione ! Ca va ? Demanda Ginny.

- Ginny...tu vas rire mais...je crois que je l'aime. »


	15. Nuit d'amour

**Chapitre 14 : Nuit d'amour.**

« Hermione ! Ca va ? Demanda Ginny.

- Ginny...tu vas rire mais...je crois que je l'aime.

- Tu en es sure Hermione ?

- Oui, j'en suis sure ! J'ai ressentit de la jalousie quand je l'ai vu dans les bras de cette Christiane et...

- Je te comprends et je ne dirai rien aux autres ! Tu viens manger ?

- Oui, j'arrive ! »

Pendant ce temps la, devant chez Christiane :

NARRATEUR SEVERUS

J'arrivais sur le perron de sa porte. J'hésitais avant de frapper. En aurait-elle envie de le faire maintenant ou est ce qu'elle estimera que c'est encore trop tôt. Je frappai. Des pas arrivèrent et la porte s'ouvrit doucement sur Christiane en robe de chambre...assez insolente si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Elle me souri.

« Severus, c'est toi ! Entre !

- Merci. Désolé de te déranger mais je voulais te demander quelque chose !

- Tu ne me déranges pas du tout Sevy-chou ! Je t'écoute !

- Voila, je voudrais savoir si tu voulais bien qu'on fasse...qu'on fasse...enfin voila quoi...qu'on le fasse ?

- Oh, mais c'est une proposition tout à fait intéressante la ! Bien sur que j'accepte ! »

Nous montâmes dans sa chambre tout en s'embrassant. Elle me retira ses affaires tandis que je la débarrassais de sa robe de chambre ce qui me laissa découvrir une bien belle nuisette...transparente. Je la poussai tout doucement sur le lit et me mis à califourchon sur elle tout en lui enlevant le peu de tissus qui lui restait. Moi, j'étais déjà complètement nu comme un vers mais qu'importe. J'embrassais chaque parcelle de son corps, je la voulais mienne tout entière. Elle commença par s'amuser avec mon instrument puis elle me montra le chemin de son intimité. J'entrai en elle et commença par faire des doux va et viens. Elle gémissait de plaisir. Je me déversai en elle quelques minutes et nous nous endormîmes après.

Le lendemain matin elle me fit un peu de café puis je partis lui disant que je devais travailler. Je me sentis guéri et j'avais hâte de dire à Miss Granger et aux autres que j'étais complètement guéri et que j'allai habiter dorénavant chez Christiane. J'entrai au Square Grimault où je pus voir mes anciens élèves tous réunis à parler de tout et de rien.

« Bonjour tout le monde !

- Bonjour professeur ! Fis Harry. Vous allez bien ?

- Oui, excellant, je voulais vous dire que j'ai fais ce que j'avais à faire avec Christiane et que maintenant je me sens bien guéri !

- Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire cela ? Me demanda Hermione.

- Je me sens bien dans mon corps, et pour la première fois, je me sens heureux ! Ah oui aussi je vais habiter avec Christiane. »

A ces paroles, je vis Hermione se lever brusquement en me regardant avec de la rage et peut être aussi une once de tristesse et elle s'en alla à l'étage. Je ne comprenais pas sa réaction mais bon...

« C'est ...super ! Fis Harry.

- Merci Potter, maintenant je vais devoir y aller ! Au revoir et merci ! »

FIN NARRATEUR SEVERUS.

A ces mots, il s'en alla. La porte se refermant doucement sur lui.


	16. Prise de conscience

**Chapitre 15 : Prise de conscience.**

Un mois et demi était passé depuis ma dernière altercation avec Severus et celui-ci n'était pas encore revenu au square Grimault, ne serais-ce juste pour nous passer le bonjour, enfin je ne sais pas. Bon je l'avoue ce n'est pas grâce à nous que Severus a rencontré Christiane mais c'est quand même nous qui avons exposé l'idée indispensable de sortir afin de rencontrer une femme. Mais maintenant il paraissait heureux avec Christiane, heureux avec une femme qui ne l'aimait pas en retour. Vous vous demandez comment je peux savoir cela, mais pour moi c'est évident. Lors du repas c'est limite si elle n'avait pas ouvertement draguée Harry et Ron en leur proposant des sous vêtements masculins. Fort heureusement, ceux-ci ne se sont pas laissés avoir. Enfin bon, maintenant c'est de l'histoire ancienne et il est fort probable que l'on ne reverra jamais Severus Rogue, appelé jadis la « terreur des cachots ». C'est avec une tristesse infinie que je descendais déjeuner avec Harry, Ron et Ginny.

« Mione, tu ne manges pas ? Me demanda Ron.

-Si, mais je n'ai pas très faim ! Répondais-je.

-Mais cela fait un mois et demi que tu ne manges plus, d'ailleurs, j'ai remarqué que tu ne manges plus depuis que Severus nous a annoncé qu'il allait se mettre en ménage avec Christiane. Répliqua Harry.

-Et alors ! Il m'a fait comprendre quelque chose !

-Et quoi ? Demanda Ginny qui connaissait mon secret et craignait que je leur dise la vérité.

-Il m'a fait comprendre que l'heure était peut être venu pour moi de rencontrer un homme, et qui sais, finir ma vie avec ! Fis-je.

-* Elle ment, ça se voit !* Aah et tu veux faire comme Rogue, trouvé quelqu'un qui ne t'aimera pas en retour ? Demanda Ginny.

-Je…Je ne sais pas encore !

-Parce que Christiane n'aime pas Rogue ? Demanda Ron.

-Mais enfin Ron, tu l'a vu comme moi, elle se fiche de lui, tout ce qui l'intéresse chez lui c'est son argent ! Fis Harry.

-Surtout qu'il ne roule pas sur l'or…si ça se trouve on le reverra plus tôt que vous ne le pensez tous ! Dis Ginny. »

Ce que Ginny venait de dire me faisait rire. Quelqu'un qui se fait allumer par une femme ne se rend pas compte qu'elle en a que pour son argent en un mois et demi. Normalement, il faut plus de temps aux hommes…Ron l'a assez prouvé quand il était avec Lavande. Enfin bref, j'allai faire la sieste car la j'étais très fatiguée.

NARRATEUR ROGUE.

Ca y est, le ministère de la magie a accepté que je redevienne le directeur de Poudlard et de plus je pourrais continuer de donner des cours de potions. J'étais vraiment heureux mais maintenant il fallait que je dise la vérité à Christiane. Lui dire que j'étais un sorcier et que je devais partir début septembre pour ne revenir qu'a Noel et ensuite pour les vacances d'été, car je suis directeur de la célèbre école de sorcellerie Poudlard, et qu'en plus de cela j'y étais le maitre des Potions. C'est donc tout content que j'entrai dans notre maison. Mais en y entrant, je ressentis une étrange impression, ou du moins un mauvais pressentiment. Je vis une veste posé sur le canapé, elle n'appartenait ni à moi, ni à Christiane. Et dans la cuisine, une canette de bière, vide posé sur la table. Ni moi et Christiane ne n'en buvons car elle n'aimait pas et moi je ne connaissais pas. Je décidai donc de monter à l'étage, plus exactement dans notre chambre. Arrivé devant la porte de la chambre, j'eus une soudaine hésitation, elle ne pouvait pas me trahir, elle qui me prédisait un bel avenir amoureux, j'ouvris doucement la porte et y pénétra. Ce que je vis à l'intérieur ma glaça d'effroi. Christiane était au lit avec un jeune homme plus jeune qu'elle à l'évidence et semblait prendre du plaisir.

« CHRISTIANE ! Criais-je. »

Et je sentis une violente douleur au niveau de mon cou mais aussi dans mon cœur. Je m'enfuis très vite de la maison et transplana direction Square Grimault, car eux seul pouvaient m'aider. Je martelais de coup la porte d'entrée et je me souvins d'entendre une voix féminine dire :

« Professeur ? »

Et ensuite le noir complet.

FIN NARRATEUR ROGUE.


	17. Aidez-moi Hermione!

**Chapitre 16 : Aidez-moi Hermione !**

NARRATEUR GINNY.

J'étais en train d'embrasser Harry lorsque nous entendîmes quelqu'un donner des coups répétés à la porte, j'allai ouvrir et me retrouvai nez à nez avec le professeur Rogue qui semblait très malheureux, vu la tristesse infinie qui émanait de son visage. J'eus juste le temps de dire « professeur ? » avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse. Je demandai à Harry de m'aider à le transporter dans sa chambre. Sur le chemin, nous croisâmes Ron qui venait juste de sortir de la salle de bain et nous lui demandâmes d'appeler Hermione. Elle vint trente secondes plus tard et elle nous demanda de la laisser afin qu'elle puisse le soigner en toute pérennité. Elle ne sortit qu'au lever du jour. Elle avait l'air exténuée.

« Hermione, tu vas bien ? Comment il va ? Demandais-je.

Il va s'en sortir ! Mais je ne pensais pas que sa morsure se réaffecterait de cette manière la !

Que veux-tu dire par Hermione ? Demanda Ron.

Le venin de la morsure de Nagini a été plus virulent que le mois dernier. Et je ne crains que son état ne fasse que de s'empirer au fil des mois.

Mais je croyais qu'il aurait tout le temps les mêmes conséquences ! Fit Harry.

Je le croyais aussi et la j'avoue que je ne comprends pas. Avoua Hermione.

Moi ça me parait évident ! Il faudrait lui demander comment ça se passe avec sa chère Christiane. Fit Ginny.

Nous devrons attendre qu'il se réveille, soit demain matin. Pour l'heure je vais aller me reposer un peu. N'allez pas dans sa chambre, compris ?

Oui ! »

Juste après qu'Hermione ait disparue du salon, nous entendîmes quelque chose glisser dans la boite aux lettres. Ce sont des lettres de Poudlard, adressées à moi et à Harry, une autre venait du ministère de la Magie pour Ron et une autre de l'hôpital Ste Mangouste pour Hermione. Nous posâmes la lettre d'Hermione sur la table et je décachetai la mienne. C'est super, le nouveau directeur de Poudlard m'annonce que je suis engagée pour remplacer Mme Bibine pour le Quidditch et l'apprentissage du maniement du balai pour les premières années. Et quant à Harry et Ron, Harry allait remplacer le professeur Rogue à la Défense contre les Forces du Mal et Ron était pris comme Auror d'élite au ministère de la Magie.

FIN NARRATEUR GINNY.

Lorsque je descendis dans la cuisine le lendemain matin, je vis sur la table une lettre pour moi venant de l'hôpital Ste Mangouste. Je l'ouvris et je découvris avec stupéfaction que j'étais demandé pour un entretien d'embauche pour être Médicomage. Mercredi prochain. J'avais hâte de faire mes preuves. Je pris mon petit déjeuner et allai voir après le professeur Rogue pour savoir si il allait mieux. Ca me stressait un peu par rapport à mes nouveaux sentiments mais c'est en étant cool et naturelle que j'entrai dans sa chambre. Il était réveillé et semblait en proie à une grande tristesse.

« Heu…bonjour professeur, comment vous sentez vous ?

Je me sens un peu mieux, mais ce n'est pas la joie.

Je comprends. Le venin de votre morsure a été plus virulente que le mois dernier et je ne crains que cela ne fasse que de s'empirer…Ginny m'a confié l'hypothèse que cette virulence croissante viendrait peut être de votre couple…

Elle n'a pas tort en fait, et vous aussi n'aviez pas tort lors de notre dernière conversation. Je vous prie donc pour la troisième fois de bien vouloir m'excuser pour mes paroles désagréables.

Ce n'est rien, mais que s'est-il passé ?

Tout se passait bien avec Christiane, elle me promettait un bel avenir amoureux tout les jours mais j'ai été naïf, stupide. Hier soir, je suis rentré chez moi heureux car je voulais lui annoncer que je suis devenu le nouveau directeur de Poudlard et que je conservais mon poste de maitre des potions et dans la foulée lui annoncer enfin que j'étais un sorcier mais quand je suis arrivé, j'ai sentis un mauvais pressentiment alors je suis rentré dans la chambre et la j'ai vu... j'ai vu…j'ai vu Christiane avec un jeune homme dans notre lit en train de faire vous savez quoi ! Je me suis senti sali, trahi…vous ne pouvez pas imaginer. Ma douleur va s'aggraver au fil des mois, c'est ça ?

Je suis désolé pour vous professeur. Oui, votre blessure va s'aggraver…Vous l'aviez fait avec Christiane ?

Oui nous l'avons fait et je pensais être guéri en plus ! Mais vu les circonstances, je crois que je me suis trompé !

Oui je crois, malheureusement pour vous !

Alors aidez-moi Hermione, je vous en supplie. Je ne veux plus souffrir ! Fit-il les larmes aux yeux.

Je…je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir professeur. Fis-je, les larmes aux yeux. »


	18. Entretient et fiancée

**Chapitre 17 : Entretien et fiancée.**

Le mercredi suivant, je partis pour l'hôpital Ste Mangouste afin de passer ce fameux entretien d'embauche. C'était en étant légèrement stressée que je frappai à la porte du bureau du chef de l'hôpital, Alexander Woolf. Celui-ci m'accueilli chaleureusement, m'invitant à boire un café. Mais je refusai poliment, de peur de recracher le café sur lui. Il me posa des questions diverses, si j'avais déjà eu à secourir des personnes en danger de mort. Je lui répondis que j'avais du secourir une personne lors de la guerre contre Voldemort. Puis il me posa des questions de culture médicinale et je récitais donc ce que m'avaient appris les professeurs et Madame Pomfresh avec qui j'avais eu des leçons particulières lors de ma sixième année. Enfin il me décrit ce qu'est le travail d'un médicomage au quotidien et me fis visiter les locaux. Il prit congé de moi car il devait effectuer une opération urgente.

« Je vous transmettrai les résultats avant la fin de la semaine par courrier mademoiselle Granger ! Au plaisir de vous revoir.

Je vous remercie, au revoir Mr Woolf. »

Je rentrai donc au square Grimault où Harry, Ginny et Severus m'attendait avec des gâteaux apéritifs et du champagne. Apparemment, ils voulaient fêter un événement important.

« Alors Mione, cet entretien ? Demanda Ginny.

Je saurai le résultat avant la fin de la semaine par courrier. C'est ce que m'a dit Mr Woolf.

D'accord, mais nous on avait tout préparé pour l'occasion. En plus je suis même allé faire les courses. Fit Harry, boudeur.

Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait surpasser pour moi pour rien. On peut se le faire pour le plaisir. Mais au fait, où est Ron ?

Il est allé chercher quelqu'un à la gare Kings Cross, mais je ne sais pas de qui il s'agit, il a rien voulu nous dire ! Dit Ginny.

D'accord, c'est surement Charlie et Irina qui viennent nous faire un coucou !

Oui surement ! »

Un quart d'heure plus tard on entendit entrer deux personnes, Ron portant les bagages d'une jeune demoiselle, blonde aux yeux vert, ayant l'air étrangère.

« Salut les amis, je tenais à vous présenter ma fiancée, elle s'appelle Veronica et je l'ai rencontrée lors de mon séjour en Roumanie. Elle sait super bien parler notre langue. Fit Ron, essoufflé.

Enchantée…Ron, tu aurais du me laisser porter mes bagages, maintenant tu es tout essoufflé.

Nous sommes enchantés nous aussi. Tu viens de Roumanie ? Demandai Harry.

Ou…oui ! Fit-elle le rouge montant aux joues.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle est un peu timide au début mais après vous comprendrez que c'est quelqu'un de tout à fait charmante, elle ! Fit-il en regardant Severus.

Si tu veux Ron, je peux lui montrer sa chambre. Fis-je.

C'est une bonne idée !^^ »

J'aidai Veronica à monter ces bagages et en profitai par la même occasion de faire sa connaissance.

« Alors tu es la fiancée de Ron ? Je pense qu'il a bien choisit pour une fois.

Oui, on…on va bientôt se marier. Ron m'a raconté ses anciennes histoires d'amour, il n'a pas eu de chance mais tu as été avec lui aussi, non ?

Oui…mais je le préfère en tant qu'ami !

Ca se comprend, tu fais quoi comme métier ?

Je viens de postuler pour un poste de médicomage, et toi ?

Je travaille à partir de demain au chaudron baveur, en tant que serveuse. Ca m'aidera à approfondir votre langue.

Je trouve que tu te débrouilles très bien pour une roumaine !

Tu trouves ? Merci !^^

De rien ! »

Nous redescendîmes dans le salon car il était l'heure du souper. Harry avait fait la cuisine et il s'était très bien débrouillé. Harry sait super bien préparer les spécialités anglaises, ce qu'a du penser Veronica aussi. Je l'aimais bien cette fille, contrairement à Christiane, elle semblait aimer Ron réellement et elle commençait à prendre ses aises dans la maison. Après le souper, je fus la dernière à aller me coucher, mais en arrivant dans le couloir où se trouva ma chambre, je tombai nez à nez avec Severus Rogue…


	19. Premiers sentiments

**Chapitre 18 : Premier sentiment.**

Nous redescendîmes dans le salon car il était l'heure du souper. Harry avait fait la cuisine et il s'était très bien débrouillé. Harry sait super bien préparer les spécialités anglaises, ce qu'a du penser Veronica aussi. Je l'aimais bien cette fille, contrairement à Christiane, elle semblait aimer Ron réellement et elle commençait à prendre ses aises dans la maison. Après le souper, je fus la dernière à aller me coucher, mais en arrivant dans le couloir où se trouva ma chambre, je tombai nez à nez avec Severus Rogue…

« Ohh, vous m'avez fait peur professeur ! Dis-je en sursautant.

J'en suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer. Je ne vous ai pas encore remercié pour m'avoir soigné. Expliquez- moi quelque chose s'il vous plaît !

De rien, mais que voulez vous que je vous explique ? * Oula, il fait chaud d'un coup !*

J'aimerai savoir pourquoi vous vous obstinez tant à m'aider alors que je me suis conduit comme un mufle plusieurs fois avec vous ? * Avec vous ? Tiens tiens c'est vrai ça pourquoi je suis comme ça avec elle et pas avec Ginny ou Harry ?*

Je ne sais pas, c'est comme ça ! Je ressens toujours le besoin d'aider les autres, même si les autres n'en n'ont pas envie.

Hn, je vois, mais pourquoi êtes-vous rouge ? Avez-vous de la fièvre ?

Oh heu non, pas du tout, heu enfin si je veux dire, j'ai très mal à la tête, il vaudrait mieux que j'aille prendre un cachet et puis ça passera ! * Je dis n'importe quoi la !*

Je vois ! Dîtes plutôt que vous rougissez devant moi ! Fit-il un sourire en coin.

* O_O * Hey, n'allez pas imaginer une seule seconde que je rougis devant vous ? Et puis pourquoi je rougirai devant vous ? Fis-je en rougissant de plus belle. * Il n'aurait pas pu se taire !* »

Il partit sans rien me répondre. Je me suis un peu trahie sur le coup, mais j'espère qu'il ne se fera pas de fausses idées. De fausses idées qui sont pourtant vraie. J'allai me coucher en repensant à cette conversation. Dans une autre chambre, un homme ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Il repensait à beaucoup de choses.

NARRATEUR SEVERUS.

Depuis que je suis arrivé dans cette maison, j'ai l'impression que beaucoup de choses en moi ont changée. Je suis devenu plus sympathique avec Ginny alors qu'à Poudlard je les déteste tous, je me suis réconcilié avec Harry, chose que même Dumbledore n'aurait pas cru pouvoir se produire un jour. Aah ce vieux fou, qu'est ce qu'il m'en aura fait baver, lui et son idée de protéger Potter. Moi qui croyais que je ne le reverrai plus après la guerre, c'était raté, mais je ne m'en plains pas. Et Hermione, elle m'intrigue de plus en plus cette fille. Depuis le début elle a voulu que je reste dans la maison, plusieurs fois on s'est disputé mais elle m'a quand même sauvé la vie et ce plusieurs fois. Et puis tout le temps où j'ai été avec Christiane, elle s'est comportée comme une femme jalouse…enfin c'est moi qui le dis. Enfin, je ne me le cacherai pas, elle m'intéresse, cette miss-je-sais-tout.

C'était sur ses dernières pensées qu'il réussit à trouver le sommeil. Mais très vite un rêve lui vint à l'esprit. Il était sur un lit, peut être encore à cause de sa morsure. Il revoyait une jeune femme qui lui apportait le repas, mais son visage était flou. Au début il aurait pu penser à Christiane mais plus elle s'approchait et plus son visage s'éclaircissait avant de voir nettement le visage d'Hermione, tout souriant lui donner son plateau. Et puis le rêve pris une drôle de tournure. Hermione monta sur le lit et s'assit sur Severus. Elle commença à l'embrasser sensuellement tandis qu'elle déboutonnait les boutons de la chemise de Severus. Elle se mit à lécher son torse alors que sa main cherchait la braguette de Severus. Et ce fut tout, il se réveilla en sueur et se rendit compte qu'il avait mouillé ses draps. Il venait de comprendre, oui, il était amoureux d'Hermione.


	20. La déclaration de Severus

**Chapitre 19 : La déclaration de Severus.**

Severus fut le dernier à descendre dans la cuisine pour le petit déjeuner et il ne put s'empêcher de rougir à la vue d'Hermione. Il s'assit en silence, en face d'Harry et Ginny qui se câlinaient tout en mangeant des petits pains au lait garni de Nutella. Hermione, quand à elle, buvait son café en toute vitesse, puis elle se leva et dit :

« Je monte, je vais aller préparer la potion pour demain, Ginny, j'espère que tu es prête à passer une nouvelle nuit blanche au cas où la morsure s'aggraverait encore plus que le mois dernier.

Oui, j'ai tout préparé Hermione.

Bon et bien à ce soir. Dit-elle en souriant. »

Et elle partit. Harry et Ginny se levèrent également pour regarder la télévision. Severus finit donc son petit déjeuner seul et perdu dans ses pensées. Oui, demain il serait malade et peut être que sa morsure aura pour conséquence sa mort. Il prit donc la décision de voir Hermione le soir et de tout lui dire. Mais avant il décida aussi de consacrer sa journée à préparer ses cours et à mettre tous les dossiers à jour pour la rentrée.

Pendant ce temps là :

« Harry, tu ne trouves pas que Severus et Hermione avait l'air bizarre ce matin ?

Pour Severus, je ne pense pas, il est toujours comme ça mais Hermione, elle m'a semblé être un peu énervée ou lasse de quelque chose.

Tu ne crois pas qu'elle en aurait assez de soigner Severus ?

Non, elle n'est pas comme ça, je ne sais pas, peut être qu'elle est tracassée par l'idée de commencer son travail la semaine prochaine…tout comme Severus d'ailleurs.

Oui, ce doit être surement ça ! Tiens Ron et Véro sont arrivés apparemment ! Dit-il après avoir entendu la porte d'entrée claquer.

Salut tout le monde, désolé si on n'a pas petit déjeuné avec vous, on a été faire du shopping avec Ron. Fit Veronica d'un ton enjoué.

Véro, ça ne se dit pas « petit déjeuné avec vous » dis plutôt « déjeuné avec vous » tout simplement.

Aah, désolée, d'accord !

Qu'avez-vous acheté ce matin alors ? Demanda Ginny.

On a acheté de quoi faire du camping cette nuit et la nuit prochaine, ce serait bien si tout le monde pouvait venir dés ce soir, dans un petit lac dont je connais l'existence, on pourrait pêcher, faire griller de la guimauve et…

Je suis désolée Ron, mais on ne pourra pas venir et je crois qu'il ne vaut mieux pas. Cette nuit va être mouvementée et demain ce sera pire, à cause de la morsure de Severus. Fit Ginny.

Ohh mince c'est vrai, j'avais complètement oublié, on remet ça en début de semaine prochaine, juste avant la rentrée de tout le monde ?

Oui, bonne idée, en plus ils ont prévus de la pluie pour cette nuit. Dit Veronica. »

Le soir arriva assez rapidement. Hermione avait l'air fatiguée tandis que Severus était dans un état d'esprit serein malgré les paroles qu'il va devoir dire à Hermione après le repas. Hermione raconta comment elle avait préparé la potion à Veronica qui était abasourdie par les talents d'Hermione. Il faut dire qu'en Roumanie, l'étude des potions était moins importante que celle des soins aux créatures magiques, et les virtuoses des potions étaient rares, dans ce pays. Après le repas, Ginny alla directement se coucher afin d'être en forme dans quelques heures et Harry, Veronica et Ron la suivirent. Il ne restait plus qu'Hermione et Severus dans le salon. Il prit la décision d'engager la conversation.

« Hm, Hermione, il faudrait que je vous dise quelque chose !*

Je vous écoute.

C'est que…ce n'est pas facile à dire.

Nous avons le temps. Vous pouvez prendre votre temps pour m'expliquer.

Oui…je…en fait, ce que j'ai à vous dire nous concerne tout les deux, et je suis sur que vous allez me détester après cela.

Si c'est du genre vous vous êtes remis avec Christiane, dans ce cas là, oui, ne dîtes-rien !

Je vous aime Hermione !

Que… quoi ? Vous…vous m'aimez ?

Oui je vous aime Hermione, je vous aime depuis que je me suis rendue compte que Christiane était une femme infidèle. J'ai compris que vous êtes la seule à pouvoir me sauver… »

Elle s'approcha de Severus et lui dit :

« Moi aussi je vous aime professeur ! Fit-elle. »

Et elle l'embrassa tendrement. Severus répondit tout de suite au baiser qui dura bien deux minutes, après quoi ils durent se séparer par manque de respiration. Hermione regarda Severus amoureusement et son cœur criai dans son corps, elle l'aimait et lui aussi l'aime en retour. Elle y croyait à peine et pourtant c'était vrai. Elle lui dit :

« Severus, peut être devrions nous aller nous coucher, dans quelques heures vous ne serez pas en pleine forme, et il faut que je sois prête à vous prodiguer la potion et d'autres soins si nécessaire.

Tu as raison Hermione, mais peut être que l'on pourrait se tutoyer maintenant que nous sommes ensemble…enfin si tu le veux bien sur ?

Oui, tu as raison Severus, nous devons nous tutoyer maintenant que nous sommes ensemble. Bonne nuit Severus. Fit-elle en l'embrassant.

Bonne nuit Hermione. »


	21. La confession d'Hermione

**Chapitre 20 : La confession d'Hermione.**

Au 12 Square Grimault surgit un horrible cri qui déchira le silence paisible de la nuit. Lorsqu'Hermione entra dans la chambre de Severus, elle put voir que celui-ci se tordait de douleur dans son lit et qu'il saignait à l'endroit où la morsure s'était faite. Elle demanda à Ginny, d'éponger le front du professeur de temps en temps afin de maintenir la température de son corps à 37°C et elle administra par petites gorgées la potion préparée la veille. Ensuite, Hermione resta à son chevet toute la nuit et au matin, elle du réveiller tout les colocataires.

« ALLEZ, DEPECHEZ VOUS, SON ETAT S'EMPIRE DE PLUS EN PLUS ! »

Les habitants s'affairaient tous autour du malade qui ne respirait plus. Mais heureusement ils réussirent à le récupérer mais Severus était dans le coma. Ce fut pourquoi le petit déjeuner n'avait rien de très joyeux.

« J'espère qu'il se réveillera vite ! Dit Veronica.

Il le faut, il ne peut pas mourir maintenant, on venait juste de faire la paix, lui et moi ! Soupira Harry.

C'est vrai que je commençais à bien l'aimer, Severus ! Fit Ron.

En tout cas, s'il venait à…enfin à … vous voyez ce que je veux dire, il faudra lui faire un éloge funèbre dans lequel on saluera son courage, car en termes de personne courageuse, c'est la seule que je connaissais en dehors d'Harry bien entendu. Dit Ginny.

Vous parlez déjà de lui à l'imparfait ? Vous ne croyez donc plus qu'il va survivre ? Alors dans ce cas la, tu te contredis toi-même Ginny ! Car si il venait à mourir, cela signifierait qu'il n'avait plus aucun courage, mais Severus a énormément de courage et je suis sure qu'il va s'en sortir ! * S'il te plaît, ne me fais pas mentir !* Déclara Hermione.

Oui, excuse nous, on n'aurait pas du parler de lui de cette manière ! Dit Ginny. »

Mais cela faisait bientôt cinq jours que Severus était dans le coma et il ne semblait pas vouloir se réveiller. Hermione qui était morte d'inquiétude ne dormait plus et ne mangeait plus, ce qui inquiétait Ron, Harry, Ginny et Veronica. Mais Hermione ne voulais parler à personne et se décida d'aller dans la chambre du Prince de Sang-mêlé afin de veiller sur lui. Elle prit une chaise et s'assit juste à coté de Severus.

« Severus, tu sais que je connais toute ta vie et je sais à quel point ta vie t'a été difficile. Tu ne le méritais pas, tu ne méritais pas que ton père te batte, tu ne méritais pas que Pétunia te fasse rater tes tentatives de déclaration d'amour à Lily, tu ne méritais pas que tes camarades se soient moqués de toi durant ta scolarité à Poudlard, tu n'aurais jamais du faire parti des mangemorts car cela t'a coûté la vie de la personne dont tu étais amoureux, Lily. Après cela tu t'es repenti et tu t'es mis au service de Dumbledore, c'est à partir de ce moment la de ta vie que j'ai commencé à t'admirer car j'ai été particulièrement touchée par le courage avec lequel tu affrontais et mentais à Voldemort et lorsque tu as été mordu par cette saloperie de Nagini, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de te venir en aide car je n'avais pas envie de te perdre, je ne savais pourquoi, mais quelque chose en moi me disait de te sauver, et je l'ai fait avec mon cœur et lorsque tu as commencé à sortir avec Christiane, j'ai compris que j'étais tombée amoureuse de toi, Severus. Pour moi comme pour toi, ta déclaration a été le symbole, le signe d'un recommencement, d'un changement radical dans nos vies. Pour toi, tu étais sur le point de connaître les meilleurs points de la vie, et tu voudrais nous quitter maintenant, tu voudrais quitter cette vie qui s'améliorait, et tu voudrais me quitter, moi ? Severus, fais un effort, un dernier effort, bats-toi une dernière fois contre ce venin où est scellé la mort et je te promets que tu n'aura jamais plus à souffrir de cette blessure, je te promets que tu connaîtras que le bonheur et la joie d'être en vie…Severus… »

Au moment où Hermione s'apprêtait à se lever, quelque chose retint son poignet.


	22. La décision est prise

**Chapitre 21 : La décision est prise.**

Au moment où Hermione s'apprêtait à se lever, quelque chose retint son poignet. Elle se retourna et vit que Severus venait d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle sourit et se laissa tomber prés de lui.

« Her…mione, her…mione…

Chut, ne dit rien, je dois dire que tu nous as fait une belle peur, Severus. Fit-elle d'une voix douce.

Non, je me suis assez reposé comme ça, Hermione, je t'ai entendu, c'est ce qui m'a donné envie de me battre. Hermione, c'est vrai, ce sera la dernière fois que je devrais souffrir de cette sorte ?

Oui Severus, je t'en fais le serment.

Ca veut dire qu'on va devoir…le faire, tu es sure que tu es prête pour ça ?

Oui je suis prête car je t'aime et je souhaite que tu sois en bonne santé pour le restant de ta vie. Par contre, faudra attendre quelques jours, histoire que tu sois complètement guéri, d'accord ?

D'accord ! Je t'aime moi aussi Mione !

Severus ! Dit-elle en l'embrassant. »

A ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Harry entra dans la chambre mais s'arrêta, surpris par la scène qui s'offrait devant ses yeux.

« Oh, désolé… je ne croyais pas que… »

Et il ferma la porte et trente secondes après :

« HEY LES GENS, YA SEVERUS ET MIONE, ILS SE SONT EMBRASSES ! »

Et voila ! On n'aura pas gardé le secret longtemps, n'est-ce-pas ?!

Je dois avouer ! Fit Severus en souriant. »

Hermione descendit dans la cuisine et vit tout le monde qui la regardait, médusés. Elle les regarda puis dit :

« J'imagine que vous attendez tous que je vous annonce la bonne nouvelle, non ?

Maintenant qu'Harry vous a vu, je ne crois pas très utile de nous le cacher Hermione ! Fit Ron.

J'aurai aimé que Severus soit présent pour vous le dire mais vu les circonstances… Severus et moi sommes ensemble et nous nous aimons d'un amour honnête et réciproque. Et je pense être en mesure de le guérir.

Tu vas le faire…avec lui ? Demanda Ginny.

Oui, je me sens prête à l'idée de faire ça, et puis ça ne peut plus durer, son état s'empire au fil des mois et si on ne fait rien, Severus risque de mourir.

Je pense que c'est une bonne décision Hermione, tu es très courageuse. Dit Harry.

Merci. »

3 jours plus tard, quand Severus fut complètement rétablit de sa blessure mensuelle, lui et Hermione prirent la décision de le faire cette nuit. Hermione appréhendait un peu mais Ginny la rassura en lui disant que c'était normal. A 22h précises, Hermione entra dans la chambre de Severus et ferma la porte à clef derrière elle, par crainte d'être dérangés pendant l'acte. Severus la regarda sereinement et lui demanda d'une voix douce :

« Tu es prête Hermione ?

Oui, je suis prête ! Dit-elle d'un ton ferme et déterminé. »


	23. Nuit magique

**Chapitre 22 : Nuit magique.**

3 jours plus tard, quand Severus fut complètement rétablit de sa blessure mensuelle, lui et Hermione prirent la décision de le faire cette nuit. Hermione appréhendait un peu mais Ginny la rassura en lui disant que c'était normal. A 22h précises, Hermione entra dans la chambre de Severus et ferma la porte à clef derrière elle, par crainte d'être dérangés pendant l'acte. Severus la regarda sereinement et lui demanda d'une voix douce :

« Tu es prête Hermione ?

Oui, je suis prête ! Dit-elle d'un ton ferme et déterminé. »

Severus commença à la déshabiller tandis qu'Hermione en faisait de même et ils commencèrent à faire l'amour. Ils se tournèrent et se retournèrent dans le lit qui ne semblait plus pouvoir supporter les mouvements des deux tourtereaux, il fallait avouer que le lit était vieux de plus de 40 ans, alors forcément, ce genre d'exercice est un peu risqué sur un lit de cet âge la. Mais cela n'empêchait pas Severus de rentrer dans Hermione et de faire des vas et viens. Lorsque Severus et Hermione, épuisés de leur nuit, s'apprêtaient à s'endormir, le lit craqua et ils tombèrent à la renverse.

« Aie, mes fesses ! Dit Hermione d'un ton las.

Tu n'as rien Hermione ? Demanda Severus.

Euh non mais tu aurais pu t'arranger pour que l'on prenne un lit solide.

Je suis désolée Mione mais ce n'est pas moi qui a choisit la literie quand la maison a été rénovée.

Oui ben pendant ce temps allons finir notre nuit dans ma chambre si tu veux bien.

D'accord ! * En priant le ciel que le lit d'Hermione soit plus solide que le mien.* »

Le lendemain, Hermione et Severus descendirent dans la cuisine main dans la main tandis que les autres prenaient leur déjeuner.

« Bonjour les amoureux, vous voulez un peu de café ? Demanda Ginny, qui était de bonne humeur.

Je veux bien, et un nouveau lit si possible. Fit Severus.

Un nouveau lit ? Dit Ginny, étonnée.

Oui, disons qu'il y a eu un léger problème cette nuit. Fit Hermione.

Ahaha c'était ça le grand BOUM que j'ai entendu cette nuit ? Demanda Harry.

Vous n'avez pas pété le lit quand même ? Demanda Ron.

Ben, si ! Dit Hermione.

Ahahaha et moi qui croyait qu'on ne voyait ça que dans les films comiques ! Fit Ron.

Arrête Ron, ce n'est pas drôle ! Surtout pour mes fesses ! Dit Hermione.

Dîtes-nous Severus ? Vous vous sentez comment maintenant ? Votre morsure ? Demanda Ginny.

Et bien, ça a l'air d'aller. Fit Severus en passant sa main sur sa morsure. »

Mais à ce contact, Severus sentit quelque chose d'inhabituel. En effet, il se rendit compte qu'il ne sentait plus la cicatrice lorsqu'il passait sa main dessus et effectivement, les autres virent que la cicatrice avaient disparus, ce qui signifiait que…

«TU AS REUSSIS HERMIONE! Fit Ginny.

Ca veut dire que je ne vais plus devoir avaler cette potion infecte et que je ne vais plus souffrir ?

Et oui Severus, maintenant tu as le droit de vivre une vie normale, comme la notre. Dit Hermione avec tendresse.

Ca mérite bien une coupe de champagne ! Dit Ron.

A 9h00 du matin ? Je ne crois pas Ron ! Dit Veronica en s'esclaffant. »

Soudain la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit et Hermione alla ouvrir la porte. Mais à sa plus grande stupéfaction, il s'agissait de…


	24. Christiane contre-attaque!

**Chapitre 23 : Christiane contre-attaque.**

Mais à ce contact, Severus sentit quelque chose d'inhabituel. En effet, il se rendit compte qu'il ne sentait plus la cicatrice lorsqu'il passait sa main dessus et effectivement, les autres virent que la cicatrice avaient disparus, ce qui signifiait que…

«TU AS REUSSIS HERMIONE! Fit Ginny.

Ca veut dire que je ne vais plus devoir avaler cette potion infecte et que je ne vais plus souffrir ?

Et oui Severus, maintenant tu as le droit de vivre une vie normale, comme la notre. Dit Hermione avec tendresse.

Ca mérite bien une coupe de champagne ! Dit Ron.

A 9h00 du matin ? Je ne crois pas Ron ! Dit Veronica en s'esclaffant. »

Soudain la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit et Hermione alla ouvrir la porte. Mais à sa plus grande stupéfaction, il s'agissait de…

« Vous ? Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

Oui, moi pour votre infini plaisir, je viens voir Severus car il a des dettes envers moi. Fit la personne.

Ah bon ? Et quelles dettes je vous pris ?

Il n'a pas payé les dernières séances de lifting botox, j'ai les papiers sur moi. Fit-elle en cherchant quelque chose dans son sac à main en peau de crocodile.

Ecoutez Christiane, je crois que vous feriez mieux de nous laisser tranquille, Severus ne veut plus de vous, vous l'avez trahis et je peux vous dire que vous êtes bien gonflée de venir ici aujourd'hui.

Je ne crois pas jeune fille, tu vas me laisser entrer sinon je ne donne pas cher de ta misérable vie de gamine. Fit Christiane en brandissant une arme à feu sur Hermione.

D'accord, d'accord, je vous laisse entrer mais vous ne tuerai personne d'accord ?

Ah ça dépendra du comportement de vos amis et de Severus. Dit-elle d'un ton froid. »

Je l'emmenai jusque dans la cuisine où les autres rigolaient encore des vannes de Ron. Lorsqu'ils virent Christiane et son arme à feu contre moi ils se figèrent.

« Bonjour tout le monde ! Fit Christiane. Allez les mains en l'air et tous contre le mur et que ça saute, sauf toi Hermione.

Qu'est ce que tu fais la Christiane ? Demanda Severus.

Tiens tu ne m'appelles plus Christounette ou ma jument en chaleur ? Que c'est dommage, j'aimais vraiment bien ! Je viens régler quelques dettes envers toi ! Tu n'as pas réglé mes dernières séances de botoxisation. Tant que tu ne les as pas réglés, je ne partirai pas, et à chaque demi heure je tuerai l'un de tes amis Sevi-Chou.

Christounette ? « Ma jument en chaleur » ? Mais où va-t-il chercher tout ça ? Fit Ron en s'esclaffant.

TAIS-TOI LE ROUX ! Cria Christiane en tirant en l'air.

Laisse-les en dehors de tout ça Christiane, cette histoire ne les concerne pas et libère Hermione s'il te plaît !

C'est hors de question, tu me payes mes séances d'abord et je les libère après, parole de femme.

* Qu'est ce que je dois faire Severus ?* D'accord, combien ça coûte ton affaire ?

Ca coûte 240 000 livres sterling toute taxe comprises

Combien ? Je ne peux pas payer ça ! C'est impossible !

Très bien dans ce cas dans un quart d'heure je tuerai cette jeune fille. Dit-elle en désignant Hermione.

NON PAS ELLE ! JE T'EN SUPPLIE !

ALORS PAYE-MOI ET ON N'EN REPARLE PLUS !

Je n'ai pas les moyens Christiane… Oh regarde la police est derrière toi ! »

Harry profita que Christiane se soit retournée pour envoyer discrètement un patronus au Professeur McGonagall pour les avertir de leur situation. Pendant ce temps, Christiane devenait de plus en plus menaçante et allait surement tuer l'un d'entre eux d'une minute à l'autre. Il fallait tenter quelque chose. Mais quoi ?

« Très bien, il est la demi, Hermione, tu peux faire tes prières car ton heure est venue. A trois ! Un… »

Elle pointa l'arme sur la tête d'Hermione qui pleurait de ne savoir quoi faire contre elle. Tout ce qu'elle espérait c'est que quelqu'un allait arriver pour la sauver.

« Deux… »

Hermione se sentais coupable d'avoir laissé sa baguette à l'étage, mais elle se disait qu'elle n'aura pas à le regretter puisqu'elle sera morte. Elle se mit à penser très fort à Severus, Harry, Ginny, Ron et Veronica car elle voulait avoir leurs images dans sa tête en mourant.

« * Adieux Severus, je t'aurai bien aimé.* Pensa-t-elle pour la dernière fois de sa vie.

TROIS… »


	25. Sauvés de justesse

**Chapitre 24 : Sauvés de justesse.**

« Très bien, il est la demi, Hermione, tu peux faire tes prières car ton heure est venue. A trois ! Un… »

Elle pointa l'arme sur la tête d'Hermione qui pleurait de ne savoir quoi faire contre elle. Tout ce qu'elle espérait c'est que quelqu'un allait arriver pour la sauver.

« Deux… »

Hermione se sentais coupable d'avoir laissé sa baguette à l'étage, mais elle se disait qu'elle n'aura pas à le regretter puisqu'elle sera morte. Elle se mit à penser très fort à Severus, Harry, Ginny, Ron et Veronica car elle voulait avoir leurs images dans sa tête en mourant.

« * Adieux Severus, je t'aurai bien aimé.* Pensa-t-elle pour la dernière fois de sa vie.

TROIS…

EXPERLIAMUS ! »

A ce moment là, deux personnes firent irruption et désarma Christiane, qui se demandait comment ils avaient réussis à la désarmer sans l'avoir même touchée. Hermione se releva, soulagée de voir que le professeur McGonagall et Kingsley Shaklebolt étaient venus la sauver.

« Et bien, il semblerait qu'il s'en soit fallu de peu, n'est-ce-pas Hermione ? Fit Kingsley.

Oui, en effet !

Qui êtes vous ? Et qu'allez vous faire de moi ?

Vous êtes Christiane McDowell et vous travaillez dans une entreprise de sous-vêtements masculins, c'est bien ça ? Demanda Kingsley.

Oui…mais comment savez-vous ça ?

Peu importe de savoir comment je sais tout ça, nous allons vous emmener dans un commissariat de police où Severus pourra porter plainte contre vous pour arnaque, détournement de fond et prise d'otage prémédité !

Non, je ne veux pas faire de la prison ! Severus, fais quelque chose !

Il va bien le falloir chère Madame McDowell ! Fis McGonagall.

Moi ? Faire quelque chose pour toi ? Tu rêves j'espère ?!

Mais Severus, on s'était promis que l'on s'aiderait mutuellement !

Que l'on s'aiderait mutuellement ? Parce que tu crois que tu m'as aidé, toi ? Entre tes séances de piqures qui ne t'apportent rien et ton infidélité, désolée mais tu m'a trop pris pour un mouton ! »

Et Kingsley, McGonagall et Severus emmenèrent Christiane dans le commissariat le plus proche et Severus pu déposer sa plainte sous les cris de protestation de Christiane. Ils découvrirent également qu'elle avait un casier judiciaire bien rempli : Cambriolages de bijouteries, proxénétisme, détournement de fond...Elle en a au moins pour 10 ans avec sursis. Lorsque Severus rentra au 12 Square Grimault, ce fut une Hermione pour le moins soulagée qui sauta dans ses bras.

« Severus, j'ai eu tellement peur pour toi ! Fit-elle.

C'est surtout moi qui ai eu peur pour toi ! Elle a failli te tuer !

C'est grâce à toi et à Harry si je ne suis pas morte, c'est toi qui as permis à Harry d'envoyer son patronus grâce à ta diversion !

Il fallait bien trouver un moyen, je n'allai pas la laisser te tuer sans rien faire, j'ai déjà assez souffert de ça !

Severus… Je t'aime !

Moi aussi je t'aime !

Hem…excusez-moi mais si on passait à table, car Ron va faire une syncope s'il ne mange pas quelque chose dans cinq minutes. Fit Veronica en souriant.

Oui d'accord on arrive. Fit Hermione. »


	26. La demande en mariage

**Chapitre 25 : La demande en mariage.**

Le 1er Septembre arriva enfin, j'accompagnai Ginny à la gare de Kings Cross avant d'entamer ma première journée de travail. Severus était déjà parti pour Poudlard, il prenait ses fonctions de directeur aujourd'hui et Harry, Ron et Veronica étaient partis travailler. Ginny prit la parole.

« Ca ne te fais pas bizarre d'aller travailler après ce qu'il s'est passé pendant ces deux ans ? Demanda Ginny.

Si ! Il s'est passé tellement de choses, l'arrivée de Severus, ses crises mensuelles de douleurs à cause de la morsure de Nagini, sa rencontre avec Christiane, sa rupture avec Christiane, le début de notre histoire d'amour, notre première nuit d'amour avec la literie miteuse de la famille de Sirius, la prise d'otage de Christiane. En conclusion, oui ça me fais bizarre de revenir à une vie quasiment normale, mais moins pour moi que pour toi, car pour toi, ta vie normale sont les cours, pour moi, ce sont des patients plus ou moins imprévisibles qui m'attendent.

Ce que je vais le plus regretter ce sera le temps passé avec Harry, mais heureusement que Noel existe, pas vrai !?

Oh oui, je suis d'accord avec toi. Le train va partir, bon courage et n'oublies pas de m'envoyer des lettres pour savoir comment c'est, Severus directeur de Poudlard sans Voldemort !

Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! Bon courage à toi Mione ! »

Et le train partit tandis que je me dirigeai vers l'hôpital Ste Mangouste pour effectuer ma première journée de travail en tant que médicomage. La journée se passa très durement car dés le premier jour, je dus annoncer des décès à des familles, soigner des enfants physiquement handicapés, et tenter de calmer des fous furieux. Enfin, tout le quotidien des médicomages, mais je ne m'en plaignais pas, j'aimais être en contact avec les patients, ça fais même du bien et on arrive à oublier notre égoïsme. Le métier que tout le monde devrait faire en somme. Le soir venu, le patron, le Dr Woolf vint me voir pour me dire que je devais partir en urgence à Poudlard. Je transplanai en vitesse et arrivai devant les portes de l'école. Rusard vint m'ouvrir et m'emmena dans le bureau du directeur.

« Merci Rusard, veuillez fermer la porte merci ! Et bien Hermione, je ne pensais pas que l'on se reverrait si tôt. Me dit-il en m'embrassant.

C'est le Dr Woolf qui m'envoie, il parait que c'est urgent alors si tu le veux bien allons voir le patient.

Hermione…il n'y a pas de patient à voir… je t'ai fait convoqué ici parce que j'ai appris la mort de Madame Pomfresh ce matin et le docteur Woolf a absolument tenu que tu fasses au moins une journée à Ste Mangouste avant que je puisse te proposer d'être la nouvelle infirmière de l'école. S'il te plaît, acceptes ce travail, on pourra être ensemble !

Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais dire non à une proposition alléchante. C'est d'accord !

Très bien, ton travail commence dés demain, Argus va te montrer les locaux et pour ton logement de fonction, je pense que le lit de mon appartement fera très bien l'affaire.

Il fera surement mieux l'affaire que ton lit au square Grimault.

Je n'en doute pas ! »

Le soir venu, je pris place à la table des professeurs dans la Grande Salle, les élèves ne semblèrent pas faire attention à moi. Severus fit son discours de présentation et commença ensuite à présenter le nouveau personnel.

« … et j'ai réussis à trouver une nouvelle infirmière pour l'école, qui remplacera très bien Madame Pomfresh, disparue récemment de vieillesse. La nouvelle infirmière est Hermione Granger ! Applaudissez là s'il vous plait ! »

Toute la grande salle rendit une ovation pour moi, je n'en revenais pas, je ne croyais pas cela possible, moi qui n'inspirais sympathie à personne à part Ron, Harry, Neville et la famille Weasley.

« Hermione, venez s'il vous plait voyez vous chers élèves, cette femme qu'est Hermione Granger m'a sauvé la vie deux fois cette année. Une fois lors de la bataille contre Voldemort et une deuxième fois durant cet été, en m'enlevant le venin que m'avais laissé Nagini. De ses actions est né une histoire d'amour entre nous deux, et cet amour est devenu tellement fort qu'il m'est paru normal de faire ce que je vais faire tout de suite. »

Sur ces mots, il sortit une bague de sa poche. Elle était très belle, elle était sertie de diamants et simple. Il s'agenouilla et me dit :

« Hermione Jane Granger, accepteriez-vous de devenir ma femme ? »

Je n'en revenais pas, il me demandait d'être sa femme ! Ma réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

« Oui, Severus, je le veux »

Et on s'embrassa dans les applaudissements et les larmes des élèves. J'étais tellement heureuse, j'allai devenir Madame Rogue. On repris notre place respective et passa notre diner à se regarder amoureusement. Après le diner on alla dans ses appartements où la nuit promettait d'être longue.


	27. Cérémonie

**Chapitre 25 : La demande en mariage.**

Le 1er Septembre arriva enfin, j'accompagnai Ginny à la gare de Kings Cross avant d'entamer ma première journée de travail. Severus était déjà parti pour Poudlard, il prenait ses fonctions de directeur aujourd'hui et Harry, Ron et Veronica étaient partis travailler. Ginny prit la parole.

« Ca ne te fais pas bizarre d'aller travailler après ce qu'il s'est passé pendant ces deux ans ? Demanda Ginny.

Si ! Il s'est passé tellement de choses, l'arrivée de Severus, ses crises mensuelles de douleurs à cause de la morsure de Nagini, sa rencontre avec Christiane, sa rupture avec Christiane, le début de notre histoire d'amour, notre première nuit d'amour avec la literie miteuse de la famille de Sirius, la prise d'otage de Christiane. En conclusion, oui ça me fais bizarre de revenir à une vie quasiment normale, mais moins pour moi que pour toi, car pour toi, ta vie normale sont les cours, pour moi, ce sont des patients plus ou moins imprévisibles qui m'attendent.

Ce que je vais le plus regretter ce sera le temps passé avec Harry, mais heureusement que Noel existe, pas vrai !?

Oh oui, je suis d'accord avec toi. Le train va partir, bon courage et n'oublies pas de m'envoyer des lettres pour savoir comment c'est, Severus directeur de Poudlard sans Voldemort !

Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! Bon courage à toi Mione ! »

Et le train partit tandis que je me dirigeai vers l'hôpital Ste Mangouste pour effectuer ma première journée de travail en tant que médicomage. La journée se passa très durement car dés le premier jour, je dus annoncer des décès à des familles, soigner des enfants physiquement handicapés, et tenter de calmer des fous furieux. Enfin, tout le quotidien des médicomages, mais je ne m'en plaignais pas, j'aimais être en contact avec les patients, ça fais même du bien et on arrive à oublier notre égoïsme. Le métier que tout le monde devrait faire en somme. Le soir venu, le patron, le Dr Woolf vint me voir pour me dire que je devais partir en urgence à Poudlard. Je transplanai en vitesse et arrivai devant les portes de l'école. Rusard vint m'ouvrir et m'emmena dans le bureau du directeur.

« Merci Rusard, veuillez fermer la porte merci ! Et bien Hermione, je ne pensais pas que l'on se reverrait si tôt. Me dit-il en m'embrassant.

C'est le Dr Woolf qui m'envoie, il parait que c'est urgent alors si tu le veux bien allons voir le patient.

Hermione…il n'y a pas de patient à voir… je t'ai fait convoqué ici parce que j'ai appris la mort de Madame Pomfresh ce matin et le docteur Woolf a absolument tenu que tu fasses au moins une journée à Ste Mangouste avant que je puisse te proposer d'être la nouvelle infirmière de l'école. S'il te plaît, acceptes ce travail, on pourra être ensemble !

Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais dire non à une proposition alléchante. C'est d'accord !

Très bien, ton travail commence dés demain, Argus va te montrer les locaux et pour ton logement de fonction, je pense que le lit de mon appartement fera très bien l'affaire.

Il fera surement mieux l'affaire que ton lit au square Grimault.

Je n'en doute pas ! »

Le soir venu, je pris place à la table des professeurs dans la Grande Salle, les élèves ne semblèrent pas faire attention à moi. Severus fit son discours de présentation et commença ensuite à présenter le nouveau personnel.

« … et j'ai réussis à trouver une nouvelle infirmière pour l'école, qui remplacera très bien Madame Pomfresh, disparue récemment de vieillesse. La nouvelle infirmière est Hermione Granger ! Applaudissez là s'il vous plait ! »

Toute la grande salle rendit une ovation pour moi, je n'en revenais pas, je ne croyais pas cela possible, moi qui n'inspirais sympathie à personne à part Ron, Harry, Neville et la famille Weasley.

« Hermione, venez s'il vous plait voyez vous chers élèves, cette femme qu'est Hermione Granger m'a sauvé la vie deux fois cette année. Une fois lors de la bataille contre Voldemort et une deuxième fois durant cet été, en m'enlevant le venin que m'avais laissé Nagini. De ses actions est né une histoire d'amour entre nous deux, et cet amour est devenu tellement fort qu'il m'est paru normal de faire ce que je vais faire tout de suite. »

Sur ces mots, il sortit une bague de sa poche. Elle était très belle, elle était sertie de diamants et simple. Il s'agenouilla et me dit :

« Hermione Jane Granger, accepteriez-vous de devenir ma femme ? »

Je n'en revenais pas, il me demandait d'être sa femme ! Ma réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

« Oui, Severus, je le veux »

Et on s'embrassa dans les applaudissements et les larmes des élèves. J'étais tellement heureuse, j'allai devenir Madame Rogue. On repris notre place respective et passa notre diner à se regarder amoureusement. Après le diner on alla dans ses appartements où la nuit promettait d'être longue.


	28. Epilogue

**Chapitre 27 : Epilogue.**

En ce matin de Septembre, j'emmenai ma fille Chiara à l'école maternelle, pour moi c'était un jour important, non seulement parce qu'elle faisait ses premiers pas à l'école maternelle, mais aussi parce que je savais que dans un peu plus d'un mois, ça ferai 5 ans que Severus et moi nous nous sommes mariés. Et pour vous dire, je garde un bilan plus que positif de nos cinq premières années de mariage : Après la cérémonie, nous nous sommes consacrés à l'achat d'une petite maison confortable prés de Poudlard et nous avions finalement trouvée une vielle maison, plutôt grande à retaper. Quand nous eûmes finis, nous avons fait la crémaillère de la maison avec tous nos amis et ma famille. Et le meilleur pour la fin, il y a deux ans naissait notre première petite fille, Chiara et aujourd'hui, je suis de nouveau enceinte, de trois mois. Avec Severus, nous espérons que ce sera un petit garçon, pour changer. Alors que je quittai l'école maternelle sous les traditionnels pleurs des enfants du jour de la rentrée, je vis Severus arriver vers moi, essoufflé :

« Ne me dis pas que Chiara est déjà rentrée en classe ?!

Malheureusement pour toi, ski. Fis-je en souriant.

Bordel, j'ai pourtant tout fait pour ne pas être en retard, mais il y a eu ce foutu Poudlard Express qui a eu une panne et…

Chuut, tu sais bien que je ne vais pas t'en vouloir pour cela. C'est un imprévu, ça arrive à tous le monde et puis, tu ferais mieux de t'estimer heureux que je n'ai pas eu non plus d'imprévus, style un élève qui ce serait fait roulé dessus par le Poudlard Express par exemple.

Oui, c'est vrai, tu as raison. Si on rentrait maintenant, je pense que tu vas vouloir te reposer avant d'attaquer l'année.

Oui c'est vrai, mais j'espère que tu n'as pas oublié qu'Harry, Ginny, Ron et Veronica viennent prendre l'apéritif à la maison tout à l'heure ?

Oh Bordel, si ! Je reviens, je vais faire les courses ! »

Et il transplana devant moi qui riais intérieurement. On est seulement le 1er Septembre et je suis sure que la première chose qu'il me dira ce soir, quand il se glissera sous la couette ce sera un truc du genre : « Vivement les vacances. » Etant donné que l'école se situait dans un village à proximité de Poudlard, je ne mis pas plus de 5 minutes pour rentrer dans la maison. Une demi-heure plus tard, Severus rentra avec des mets typiquement moldu : Chips, cacahuète, les biscuits Belin, du jus d'orange, du Ricard et du whisky pas pur feu enfin tout pour un apéritif ordinaire. Trois heures après les invités arrivèrent, une fois que Severus les a servis, Ginny dit :

« Alors, vous savez si c'est une fille ou un garçon ?

Non pas encore, on le saura dans un mois. Dis-je.

Et vous, il sera pour bientôt ? Demanda Severus à Ron.

Oui, c'est une fille et on va l'appeler Anna. Fit-il, heureux.

Et nous on attend notre troisième enfant ! Annonça Ginny »

Harry recracha son verre de whisky. Faut dire, ça devait être fort, étant donné la quantité d'alcool contenu dans la bouteille et la quantité astronomique que Severus lui avait mis, du moins c'est ce que je pensais jusqu'à ce qu'il dise:

« Quoi ? Tu es de nouveau enceinte ? Demanda Harry, le nez ruisselant de goutte de whisky.

Oui, je voulais attendre d'être chez Mione pour te l'annoncer, comme ça, tout le monde aura été au courant en même temps.

Je…Je suis super heureux Ginny, comme tu ne peux pas le savoir. Fit Harry en l'embrassant à pleine bouche.

Félicitations à vous deux. Dis-je. »

Et on discuta de tout et de rien jusqu'à trois heures de l'après midi, quand Ginny s'exclama :

« Oh non, le boulot, je vais être en retard !

Harry, tu te souviens qu'on avait rendez-vous avec Kingsley ? Demanda Ron.

Oui, c'était à 3h05… ohlala on va être à la bourre. Excusez nous on doit s'en aller.

Et moi j'avais rendez-vous chez le coiffeur. On n'a pas vu le temps passer.

Ca ne fais rien, ca ne fais rien. Dit Severus * Au moins je ne suis pas le seul à être en retard aujourd'hui, ça me rassure.* »

Et ils s'en allèrent. La fin de la journée arriva très vite, je remmenai Chiara de l'école et l'emmena à Poudlard, dans le bureau de Severus qui finissait de trier les papiers alors que je descendais aussitôt à l'infirmerie voir si ma commande était bien arrivée. Les élèves arrivèrent une heure en retard à cause de la panne du Poudlard Express et le banquet dura jusqu'à 22h. Et effectivement, la première chose que me dit Severus en se couchant auprès de moi fut :

« Vivement les vacances !

J'en étais sure que tu dirais cela à la fin de la journée.

Et je peux savoir ce qui a poussé ma chère madame Rogue à penser cela ?

D'une part mon intuition féminine, et d'autre part le fait que je te connaisse par cœur.

Ca va bientôt faire 5 ans qu'on est mariés, et pour moi, ça va faire bientôt 5 ans que j'ai découvert que la vie n'est pas aussi déprimante que cela et ça grâce à toi mon amour et surtout, ça va faire bientôt 5 ans que je n'ai plus mal à cette foutue morsure de Nagini et ça c'est encore grâce à toi mon amour. Je te dois tant. Je t'aime tellement.

Tu sais, Severus, tu n'as plus rien à me devoir, on est mariés, on a une petite fille, on va bientôt avoir un second enfant. Que veux-tu de plus ? Tu me donnes tout le bonheur et l'amour dont j'ai besoin. Pour moi, c'est la plus belle des récompenses.

Hermione…

Non, ne dis plus rien ! Maintenant, il se fait tard, demain il y a beaucoup de travail. Dis-je en l'embrassant. »

Et j'éteignis la lumière en me disant que j'avais enfin réussie à trouver la stabilité que je voulais donner à ma vie, et je sais, d'une certaine manière, que Severus pensait la même chose que moi à ce moment précis.

**FIN.**


End file.
